Un amor peligroso
by CleasKogan
Summary: Hay 3 cosas de las que estoy completamente seguro: Primera, Logan es un vampiro; Segunda, una parte de el se muere por beber mi sangre y la Tercera, estoy total y perdidamente enamorado de él. Kogan
1. Prefacio

Hola! como estan?

Por primera vez he decidido subir una historia propia, bueno algo asi ya que esto es una adaptacion de "Crepusculo" por Stephenie Meyer a Big Time Rush.

Pareja: Kendall Knight y Logan Mitchell

Rated: T porque soy paranoica

Cosas que aclarar:

-Kendall es "Bella"

-Logan es "Edward"

* * *

Disclaimer: Big Time Rush (serie) y BTR (banda) no me pertenecen, tampoco la mención de personajes involucrados en la historia. La cual esta hecha para entretener sin fin de lucro

* * *

_**Prefacio**_

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación.

Con la respiración contenida, contemple los fijos ojos del cazador. Este me devolvió la mirada complacido.

Seguramente, morir en lugar de una persona a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Quizá noble.

Sabía que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de haber ido a Minnesota, pero aterrado como estaba no me arrepentía de nada. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera todas las razonables expectativas, no era lógico arrepentirse.

El cazado sonrió amistoso cuando avanzó para matarme.

* * *

Y les gusto el prefacio?

Diganme si les gustaria que subiera el primer capitulo

Reviews son una forma perfecta de alimentar ideas e ilusiones

-Cleas


	2. Primer encuentro

Hola? Como estan?

Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero en mi pais son fiestras patrias y como buena patriota no podia perdermelas jajajaja xD.

Bueno antes que todo, me gustaria agradercer a _Rusher19 , FireDesert777 , Guest _y a _vickyschmidt; _por comentar de forma tan positiva el prefacio. Muchas gracias :)

* * *

Capitulo N° 1:

Primer encuentro

Mi madre me llevo al aeropuerto. En L.A el clima era siempre veraniego. Me había puesto mi ropa favorita, claro algo sin mangas, algo así como una despedida a tan glorioso lugar. En algún sitio alejado del calor existía Minnesota, siempre tan nublado y frio. En este invernal lugar llueve más que en otro sitio de Estados Unidos o del mundo. Mis abuelos se fueron de allí conmigo cuando apenas tenía unos meses, ya que consideraron que mi madre no estaba lista para cuidar de alguien después de la muerte de mi padre. Me había visto obligado a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin cumplí 14 años y me impuse; así que, en vez de ir, en los últimos tres años Jennifer, mi madre, había pasado sus dos semanas vacacionales viniéndome a ver a L.A, claro, con supervisión de mis abuelos.

Y hoy me exiliaba a Minnesota, horrible ya que a aquel lo lugar lo detestaba.

-Kendall-me dijo mi abuela por enésima vez antes de subir al avión-, no tienes que ir si no lo deseas.

Mi abuela y yo somos muy cercanos, salvo por el hecho de que ella no sabe que soy gay y que tuve un novio hace un año, quizá no tan cercanos pensándolo bien, ahora me iba ¿Cómo podía permitir que siguiera cuidando de mi?, mi madre ya tenía capacidad de mantener vivo a alguien más y además a mi no me gustaba ver a mi abuela preocuparse tanto y esforzarse a tan adelantada edad, así que a pesar de estar en contra de mi voluntad he decidido regresar a Minnesota.

-Es que_ quiero _ir- le mentí. Siempre fui malo mintiendo pero había dicho esa mentira tanto que si sonaba convincente.

-Saluda a Jennifer de mi parte- dijo con resignación.

-Sí, lo haré.

-Te veré pronto- insistió-. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Estaré aquí para ti.

Vi el cansancio en sus ojos que le imponía esa frase.

-No te preocupes por mí- le pedí-. Todo irá muy bien. Te quiero abuela.

Me abrazo por minutos; luego, me subí al avión y ella se marcho. Para llegar a Minnesota eran horas en un avión luego, en una furgoneta y de nuevo en un avión. No me desagrada viajar, pero me desagradaba la idea de pasar una hora en el auto de Jennifer sin nada que decir o hacer.

Lo cierto que Jennifer había estado bastante a gusto con respecto a todo. Parecía emocionada por la primera vez que viviré con ella de forma permanente. Ya me había matriculado en un instituto y comprado un auto.

Pero estaba convencido de que me sentiría incomodo en su presencia. Ninguno conocía al otro lo suficiente y sabía que la decisión de vivir con ella la dejaba un poco confusa, ya que sabía de mi odio a Minnesota.

Estaba lloviendo cuando llegamos. No lo vi tan desastroso o impactante, era inevitable, ya me había despedido del sol.

Jennifer me esperaba en su auto patrulla, lo cual no me extraño. Para los ciudadanos de Minnesota, Jennifer era una de los policías de mejor renombre que existía.

Me abrazo torpemente cuando baje del avión.

-Me alegro de verte Kendall- dijo con una sonrisa -. Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo están tus abuelos?

-Están bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, mama- no le podía llamar Jennifer a la cara.

Traía poco equipaje. La mayoría de la ropa que usaba en L.A no me servía aquí, por lo que tuve que comprar nuevos atuendos.

-He localizado un auto perfecto para ti- dijo cuando nos abrochamos el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Qué tipo de auto?

-Bueno, es una camioneta, un CHEVY para ser exactos.

-¿Dónde la encontraste?

-¿Te acuerdas de Robin Taylor?

-No

-Solía venir de pesca con nosotros en el verano- me explico

Por eso no me acordaba de él. Se me daba bien olvidar cosas totalmente innecesarias.

-Ahora está en una silla de ruedas-continuo -, por lo que me propuso venderme su camión.

-¿De qué año es?

-Bueno… se han realizado cambios en el motor pero no es tan antiguo.

-¿Cando la compro?

-En 1970… creo- confeso con timidez.

-Aja, te lo agradezco mucho.

-No importa, solo espero que te sientas bien aquí.

Jennifer mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba, intercambiamos unos cuantos comentarios más y esa fue nuestra gran conversación.

El paisaje era hermoso, no podía negarlo; todo era color verde: los arboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, los helechos, etc.

Todo era muy verde, como un planeta alienígeno.

Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Jennifer. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios que compro con mi padre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Allí, aparcado en la calle de la casa, estaba mi nueva camioneta, bueno, nueva para mí. El vehículo era de un rojo desvaído, con guardabarros grandes y redondos y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encanto.

-¡Dios, mama! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!

-Me alegra que te guste- dijo Jennifer con voz áspera, avergonzada.

Subir mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió de un solo viaje escalera arriba. Mi habitación, la conocía bastante bien, había sido mía desde que nací. El piso de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul y cortinas blancas. Todo exactamente igual a excepción de que Jennifer cambio la cuna por una cama y posiciono un escritorio en el lugar donde antes estaban mis juguetes, cuando fui creciendo. Había un ordenador simple con el módem clavado a la pared, tal y como dijo mi abuela para que nos mantuviéramos en contacto. Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Jennifer es que te da tu espacio. Me dejo solo, para que desempacara y me instalara. Resultaba estupendo estar solo, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara; fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar a través del cristal la cortina de lluvia. No tenía ánimo para la lluvia. Me acosté y reflexione sobre lo que me aguardaba al día siguiente. La aterradora cantidad de estudiantes del instituto de Minnesota era de tan solo trescientos, ahora de trescientos uno. Todos los jóvenes de aquí se habían criado junto a sus padres. Yo era el chico de la gran ciudad, un bicho raro. Mi aspecto no es el que se espera de un chico de L.A. Debería ser musculoso, tez bronceada, un jugador de Futbol o quizá de voleibol. Pero muy por el contrario, mi piel era blanca a pesar de las eternas horas bajo el sol. Siempre he sido delgado y, desde luego, no un atleta. Me faltaba la coordinación suficiente para hacer deportes sin hacer el ridículo o dañar a alguien. Fui al baño y me detuve en el espejo, ¿Cómo encajaría? Nunca lo hice en L.A que es en donde viví por años, aquí seria un infierno. No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente. Punto. Ni siquiera con mi abuela, la persona con quien mantenía mayor proximidad; no íbamos por el mismo canal. A veces me preguntaba si veía las cosas igual que los demás. Llegue a la conclusión final de que mi cabeza no funcionaba como era debido. Pero la causa no importaba, solo el efecto. Mañana no sería más que el comienzo.

Aquella noche no dormí para nada bien.

A la mañana siguiente, lo único que veía a través de la ventana era una densa niebla. El desayuno con Jennifer se desarrollo en silencio. Me deseo buena suerte en la escuela y se marcho, directo a la comisaria. Todavía estaba sentado, viendo como la vieja mesa de en medio no combinaba con nada u observando las fotos familiares. La primera foto era de la boda de Jennifer con mi padre, luego la que nos tomo a los tres una amable enfermera del hospital en donde nací, seguida de mis fotos escolares de cada año. Era imposible permanecer en aquella casa y no darse cuenta de que Jennifer aun no ha superado la muerte de mi padre. Eso me hizo sentir incomodo.

No quería llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero no podía permanecer en la casa más tiempo, así que tome mi capucha y me encamine a la llovizna, el ruido de mis botas de agua resultaba enervante, no pude detenerme para contemplar de nuevo el vehículo y solo me subí. Dentro de la camioneta estaba cómodo y seco. El auto arranco a la primera, con gran alivio de mi parte, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo, y luego hizo mucho ruido mientras avanzaba lentamente.

Fue fácil localizar el instituto pese de o haber estado antes. El edificio de hallaba junto a la carretera y tenía un cartel indicando que se trataba del "instituto Minnesota". Había tantos árboles y arbustos ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente de una escuela? Me pregunte con nostalgia, ¿Dónde estaban las cercas alambradas y los detectores de metales?

Aparque frente al primer edificio que decía "oficina principal" y de mala manera me baje del cálido asiento de mi camioneta, recorrí un sendero de piedra. Respire hondo antes de abrir la puerta. Dentro la habitación había anuncios de colores chillones pegados por doquier, el lugar estaba dividido en dos y había tres escritorios, detrás de uno se encontraba una señora:

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Soy Kendall Knight- le informe.

-Por supuesto- dijo, mientras rebuscaba entre los documentos que tenía en una caja.

-Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y el plano de la escuela.

Me entrego varias hojas enmarcadas y me ayudo a repasar todas mis clases según el plano que me había dado, por ultimo me dio un papel de asistencia, me deseo buena suerte y prácticamente me echo del lugar.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regrese a la camioneta. Los seguí, me uní a la cola de autos y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Me aparque, salí del auto, me eche la mochila al hombro y respire. _Puedes hacerlo Kendall, allí nadie te morderá_. Anduve por la acera repleta de jóvenes buscando la sala tres, resulto fácil ya que había una habitación que tenía un cartel "3", contuve el aliento y entre detrás de otros alumnos. Paso la clase, hasta que el ensordecedor timbre sonó y una chica rubia, una morena y una castaña se detuvieron a hablarme:

-Tú eres Kendoll Knight, ¿verdad?- pregunto la rubia amablemente.

-Kendall- le corregí

-¿Donde tienes la siguiente clase?- pregunto esta vez la castaña.

-Emm… Historia con el profesor Jefferson, en el edificio seis.

-Vamos al edificio cuatro, te mostrare el camino- dijo la rubia, - Somos las Jennifer's.

-¿Cómo?-

-Las tres nos llamamos Jennifer.

-Claro, gracias.

Caminos por un buen rato, hasta que la morena dijo:

-¿Eres de L.A, cierto?, no pareces de allí

-Si es q…

-Y además eres muy flacucho y alto, ¿seguro que viviste allá?- preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Si yo…

-A pesar de eso eres lindo, ¿cierto chicas?- si- si-

-Mmmmm….aja.

Llegamos a la aula "6", ¡por fin!

-En fin, fue un placer conocerte y espero verte en el comedor, adiós; ¡vamos chicas!- finalizo la rubia.

Después de aquella experiencia, se podría decir que el resto del día fue normal y tranquilo. Salvo que una chica amable (otra) me acompaño hasta la cafetería en el almuerzo.

-Fue un placer conocerte Kendall, suerte- dijo ella.

-Si, gracias, adiós.

Seguí caminando por los pasillos del comedor buscando un lugar donde sentarme hasta que vi a la Jennifer rubia haciéndome señas para que fuera donde estaban ellas, a medida que me fui acercando las vi a las tres junto a dos chicos mas.

-Hey, Kendoll te dije que te sentaras con nosotras en el almuerzo, mira te presento al chico de la guitarra y a Tyler Duncin o algo así- dijo la Jennifer castaña.

-Ah sí, soy Kendall.

Y allí estaba yo sentado en el comedor, intentando entablar una conversación con cinco desconocidos. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos extrañados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención. No se parecían a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno parecía verdaderamente lindo, me refiero a que tenía el pelo castaño muy bien cuidado, tenia rasgos suaves, era alto, musculoso y era un poco moreno. Otro, más bajo y delgado, igualmente musculoso, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro casi negro y era moreno, al parecer era de sangre latina. El último era mediano, menos corpulento, llevaba despeinado el pelo negro. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos. Las chicas eran dos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura bella, del tipo que se ve en portadas, su rizado pelo castaño caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenia facciones finas, su pelo era castaño tambien pero este era liso. Eran blancos como perlas, los estudiantes mas palidos de todos. Tenían ojos oscuros, sus facciones eran rectas casi perfectas. Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el cual no les apartaba la mirada si no porque eran diferentes, eran de una belleza inhumana. Era difícil decidir quien era mas lindo, tal vez la chicas rizada o el joven de pelo negro y de grandes hoyuelos.

-¿Quiénes son esos?- le pregunte a la Jennifer morena.

-Son Logan y Camille Mitchell, Stephanie King y Carlos y James Rocque; todos viven con el doctor Rocque y su esposa- me respondió.

-Son guapos- me costo encontrar un termino similar.

-¡Ya te digo!- la Jennifer castaña dijo mientras soltaba una risita tonta-. Pero están juntos. Me refiero a Camille y James, y a Carlos y Stephanie, y viven juntos.

-¿Quienes son los Rocque?- pregunte-. No parecen parientes…

-Claro que no. El doctor Rocque es muy joven. Todos son adoptados. Los Mitchell son hermanos, Stephanie es la única King y los Rocque son su familia acogida.

-Parecen mayores como para estar en una familia acogida- dije.

-Carlos y James tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con los Rocque desde los 2 por eso adoptaron el apellido, a diferencia de Logan y Camille quienes son hermanos y han vivido con los Rocque desde los 10 y por eso se mantienen como Mitchell, una excepción es Stephanie King ya que al parecer es sobrina biológica de la familia pero vive con ellos desde los 8 años-

-Es muy generoso por parte de los Rocque cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes- dije.

-Sí, aunque tengo entendido que la señora Rocque no puede tener hijos.

Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-¿Son de Minnesota?- pregunte.

-No, se mudaron aquí pero son de algún lugar de Alaska.

Uno de los Rocque, el de hoyuelos marcados, levanto la mirada que se encontró con la mía y con un gran escalofrió en mi columna desvié la vista, cuando lo hice me pareció que en los ojos de él brillaba una expresión de descontento.

-¿Quién es el chico de pelo negro?- pregunte.

-El es Logan Mitchell. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con el. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las chicas o chicos del instituto le parece suficiente- suspiro con despecho. Me pregunte cuantas veces la habría rechazado.

Me mordí el labio para evitar una sonrisa. Entonces lo mire de nuevo pero esta vez el desvió la mirada, me pareció verlo sonreír. Minutos después tocaron el timbre, junto con la Jennifer morena nos dirigimos al aula de biología y cuando entramos, ella se fue directo a la mesa con su compañero, entonces me di cuenta que todos tenían un compañero, salvo uno. Reconocí a Logan Mitchell, que estaba sentado junto a la única silla vacante. Lo mire de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo y me presentaba con el profesor, mientras me firmaba el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces cuando pase a su lado, se puso rígido en la silla. Me miro fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Su expresión era de lo más rara, hostil, airada. Aparte la vista y me sonroje. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a él. Me senté, lo vi cambiar de postura para mirar de reojo. Se aparto como si algo apestara. Olí me hombro con disimulo. Olía a manzana, el aroma de mi colonia favorita. Me pareció un aroma bastante inocente. Intente prestar atención al profesor pero no me controlaba, de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo al chico que estaba a mi lado. Parecía bastante incomodo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma siempre? No podía tener nada que ver conmigo. No me conocía de nada. Sonó el timbre. Di un salto al oírlo y Logan Mitchell o Rocque abandono su asiento y cruzo la puerta del aula antes de que nadie pudiera levantarse de su silla. Me quede petrificado, observando cómo se iba. Era realmente mezquino y no había razón. Empecé a recoger mis lápices despacio mientras intentaba reprimir mi ira, con miedo a que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Solía llorar cuando me enfadaba, era una costumbre humillante.

-Hola Kendoll- esa voz chillona no me relajaba para nada.

-Hola Jennifer, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrar tu siguiente clase?- dijo la morena

-Voy al gimnasio, creo que lo encontrare.

-Es también mi siguiente clase- dijo con emoción.

Fuimos juntos. Me hablo de su vida antes de conocer a las demás Jennifer's. Resulto ser la más agradable de las tres. Cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me pregunto:

-Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Logan Mitchell, o qué? Jamás lo había visto tan enojado.

_Tierra, trágame,_ pensé. Al menos no era el único que lo noto y al parecer no siempre actuaba de esa manera. Decidí hacerme el desentendido.

-¿Te refieres al chico que se sentó junto a mí en Biología?- pregunte inocentemente.

-Si- respondió-. Tenía cara de dolor o algo.

-No lo sé, no he hablado con él.

-Ah, extraño.

El entrenador nos llamo a todos para un refuerzo grupal. Dos hora después, por fin tocaron el timbre y me dirigí a la oficina para entregar el comprobante de asistencia. Logan Mitchell estaba parado allí.

Parecía discutir con la secretaria, se alboroto el cabello mientras pedía por favor que le cambiaran biología para otro horario. No puedo creer que esto fuera por mi culpa. Debía ser otra cosa, algo que habría ocurrido antes.

-Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible el cambio. Gracias por su ayuda- giro sobre sí mismo y se largo sin mirarme.

Me dirigí al escritorio y entregue el comprobante de asistencia. Cuando termino de revisarlo le sonreí y me dirigi a casa.

Trate de no llorar en todo el camino. Estúpida costumbre humillante.

* * *

Y...?

Háganme saber su opinión en un review y recuerden:

"Reviews son una forma perfecta de alimentar ideas e ilusiones"

-Cleas


	3. Libro abierto

Hola? como andan?

Aqui otro episodio mas :P :)

* * *

Capitulo N° 2:

Libro abierto

El día siguiente fue mejor… y peor.

Fue mejor porque no llovió. La Jennifer morena se sentó conmigo en la clase de Lengua y me acompaño hasta la siguiente clase mientras que la Jennifer rubia, parecía fulminarle con la mirada. Me sentí halagado. Durante el almuerzo me senté con las Jennifer's, el chico de la guitarra y otros cuantos chicos mas. Empecé a sentirme como si flotara en el agua en vez de hundirme. Y fue peor porque Logan Mitchell no apareció por la escuela, ni por la mañana ni por la tarde.

_ Al otro día _

Deseaba plantarle cara y exigirle una explicación. Estuve toda la noche pensando lo que le diría o como actuaria, sin embargo cuando entre a la cafetería, hoy, vi a sus cuatro hermanos por llamarlos de alguna manera, sentados en la misma mesa pero él no los acompañaba. Me senté junto a las Jennifer's quienes hablaban con euforia sobre estupideces, como siempre la rubia tratando de obtener la atención total de la mesa, escuche despreocupado su conversación, a la espera de que el acudiese. Deseaba que estuviera allí. Pero no llego, y me fui poniendo más y mas tenso conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Cuando llego el final del almuerzo y el no llego, me dirigí con más confianza a la clase de Biología. Las Jennifer's empezaban a asumir todas las características de los perros golden retriever, me siguieron fielmente de camino a la clase, luego la castaña y la rubia se dirigieron a su clase mientras que la morena se quedo conmigo hablando con gran emoción sobre un próximo viaje a la playa, se quedo conmigo hasta que tocaron el timbre. Entonces me sonrió y se fue a sentar junto a su compañero. Al parecer, iba a tener que hacer algo con ellas. Tener tacto no era lo mío, y carecía de experiencia a la hora de tratar con chicas que eran más amables de la cuenta.

El tener la mesa para mi sola y la ausencia de Logan supuso un gran alivio. Me lo repetí hasta el cansancio, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la sospecha de que yo era el motivo de su ausencia. Resultaba estúpido creer que yo fuera capaz de afectar tanto a alguien.

Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases y hubo pasado gimnasia, feliz de esquivar por el momento a mis amigas, las golden retriever. Me dirigí a toda prisa al estacionamiento, me subí a mi auto y busque en mi mochila si tenía todo lo necesario.

La noche anterior había descubierto que Jennifer era incapaz de cocinar otra cosa que huevos fritos con tocino, por lo que le dije que mi abuela me había enseñado a cocinar y que me entregara el poder de las comidas del menú; ahora iba camino al supermercado "Katie's".

Mientras encendía el motor del auto, dirigí una mirada hacia los Rocque, estaban allí los cuatro en sus flamantes autos, vestían magníficamente, de forma sencilla, pero con una ropa que parecía ser hecha por modistos. Con aquella hermosura, podrían llevar harapos y se verían bellos de todos modos. Sentí una pequeña opresión en el pecho cuando recordé la ausencia de Logan. Al llegar a casa deje los comestibles en el refrigerador y subí a mi habitación. Me senté en la cama y mire el ordenador que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, por primera vez abrí el _mail_. Tenía tres mensajes. Mi abuela me había escrito.

_Abuela: Kendall; escríbeme en cuanto llegues y cuéntame cómo te ha ido en el viaje. Té echo de menos. Sabes, es muy difícil usar esto de la computadora. Bueno tu abuelo te manda saludos._

Suspire y leí el siguiente mensaje.

_Abuela: ¿Por qué no has contestado?, ¿A que esperas?_

Y el último mensaje, de esta mañana.

_Abuela: Kendall Knight, si no me contestas a las 17:30, voy a llamar a Jennifer._

Mire el reloj. Aun quedaba una hora, pero mi abuela solía adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

_Kendall: Abuela, tranquila. Todo va fenomenal. Llueve, por supuesto. He esperado a escribirte cuando tuviera algo que contarte. La escuela no es mala. He conocido a unos cuantos compañeros muy amables que se sientan conmigo en el almuerzo. Jennifer me ha comprado una camioneta. ¿Puedes creerlo? Me encanta. Yo también te echo de menos. Cuídate, saluda al abuelo de mi parte y relájate. Te quiero._

Apague el ordenador y escuche a Jennifer llegar, me apresure en bajar las escaleras.

-¿Kendall?- grito mi madre.

_¿Quién iba ser si no?,_ me pregunte.

-Hola mama, bienvenida a casa.

-Gracias

-¿Qué comeremos?- me pregunto

-Filete con patatas- conteste

-Huele bien, Ken

Ese apodo no lo escuchaba hace años, comimos en silencio durante varios minutos. Hasta que ella pregunto:

-Y bien, ¿Qué tal el instituto? ¿Has hecho amigos?

-Tengo unas cuantas clases con una chica llamada Jennifer y me siento con sus amigos durante el almuerzo.

-Mmmm que bien.

-Mama, ¿conoces a los Rocque?- pregunte vacilante.

-¿La familia del doctor Rocque? Claro. El doctor Rocque es un gran hombre.

-Los hijos… son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caigan demasiado bien.

El aspecto enojado de Jennifer me sorprendió.

-¡Como es la gente aquí!- murmuro-. El doctor Rocque es un eminente cirujano. Tenemos suerte que vivan acá, sus hijos a pesar de vivir tan poco tiempo aquí han causado una muy buena impresión a la comunidad.

Di marcha atrás.

-Me parecen bastante agradables. Y son todos muy guapos- añadí para hacerles un cumplido.

-Tendrías que ver al doctor- dijo Jennifer, y se rio-. Por desgracia, está felizmente casado. A muchas de las enfermeras del hospital les cuesta concentrarse en su tarea cuando el anda cerca.

Nos quedamos callados hasta que finalizo la cena. Subí las escaleras, entre a mi habitación y me quede dormido.

El resto de la semana transcurrió normal. Aunque, Logan Mitchell no volvió a la escuela. Todos los días vigilaba con ansiedad la puerta hasta que los Rocque entraban en la cafetería, sin él. Las Jennifer's me invitaron a una excursión a La playa para dentro de dos semanas, accedí a air, por ser cortes ya que no deseaba acompañarlas. Cuando llego el viernes, yo ya entraba con tranquilidad en la clase de Biología sin preocuparme de Logan, ya que al parecer había abandonado la escuela.

Mi primer fin de semana en Minnesota paso sin acontecimientos dignos de mención. Jennifer no estaba acostumbrada a pasar los fines de semana acompañada así que no hablamos demasiado. Le escribí unos cuantos _emails_ a mi abuela, y eso fue todo.

Mucha gente me saludo en el estacionamiento el lunes por la mañana, no recordaba los nombres de todos, pero solo sonreía y saludaba. En clase de literatura, fiel a su costumbre, la Jennifer morena se sentó a mi lado. Claro sin antes empezar la tercera guerra mundial con las otras dos, por dicho asiento. Tocaron el timbre y los cuatro nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Pasamos con cuidado ya que nevaba y las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier. Por puro hábito, eche una ojeada a la mesa de los Rocque. Entonces, me quede petrificado. La ocupaban cinco personas.

La Jennifer castaña me tomo del brazo y me dijo:

-¡Eh! ¿Kendall? ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué le pasa a Kendall? Pregunto la rubia.

-Nada- conteste-. Creo que hoy no comeré, solo me tomare un refresco.

Me puse al final de fila.

-¿De verdad te sientes bien?- me dijo la morena

-Sí, solo estoy un poco mareado- dije, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Bebí el refresco a pequeños sorbos. Tenía un nudo en el estomago. Analizaba la posibilidad de fingir un poco y escaparme a la enfermería durante la próxima clase.

Ridículo. No tenia por que huir.

Decidí permití una única miradita a la mesa de la familia Rocque.

Se reían. Logan, James y Carlos tenían el pelo empapado por la nieve. Camille y Stephanie retrocedieron cuando James se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas. Disfrutaban de la nieve como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de una película y los demás no. Observe a Logan con cuidado, algo era diferente. Decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada, pero había algo más. Lo examinaba sin apartar la vista de el.

-Bella, ¿a quién miras?- interrumpió la Jennifer castaña, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.

En ese mismo momento los ojos de Logan Mitchell se encontraron con los míos.

Ladee la mirada, pero cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron sus ojos no parecían duros más bien tenían un punto de curiosidad.

-Logan Mitchell te está mirando- me murmuro la castaña al oído, con un tono ¿enojado?

-No parece enojado, ¿verdad?- tuve que preguntar.

-No- dijo confusa por la pregunta-. ¿Debería estarlo?

-Creo que no soy de su agrado- le confesé.

-A los Rocque no les gusta nadie…aunque te sigue mirando

-No lo mires- susurre

La castaña asintió disimuladamente y desvió la mirada.

Me cuide de no apartar la vista de mi propia mesa durante lo que restaba del la hora del almuerzo. Asistiría a la clase de Biología, _tenía que hacerlo, _aunque me aterrase la idea de volver a sentarme a su lado. Tocaron el timbre. No me apetecía nada que Las Jennifer's me acompañaran a clase como de costumbre, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Como de costumbre, las Jennifer's rubia y castaña se fueron al llegar a la puerta de mi clase mientras que la morena me acompaño dentro. Ya dentro, comprobé aliviado que mi mesa seguía vacía. El profesor estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aun faltaba para que empezara la clase y me distraía dibujando garabatos en mi cuaderno. Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continúe con mi dibujo.

-Hola- dijo una voz tranquila y musical.

Levante la vista, sorprendido de que me hablara. Se sentaba lo mas lejos de mi lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, se veía deslumbrante y amable. Una sonrisa curvada en esos labios perfectos, con esos hermosos hoyuelos a cada lado de la cara.

-Me llamo Logan Mitchell- continuo-. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tu debes ser Kendall Knight.

Estaba confuso y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo? Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- tartamudeé.

Se rio de forma suave y encantadora.

-Creo que todos saben tu nombre

Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía ser algo así, pero insistí como un tonto.

-No, no, me refería que la mayoría se confunde y me dice Kendoll o Ken o cualquier otro apodo.

Pareció confuso.

-¿Prefieres que te llame así?

-No, me gusta Kendall, ese es mi nombre- intente explicar, me sentí como un completo idiota.

-Oh

No añadió nada. Violento desvié la mirada.

Gracias a Dios, el profesor empezó la clase en ese momento. Intente prestar atención cuando explico que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en pareja para identificar qué clase de célula era.

Empiecen- ordeno

-¿Los rubios primero, compañero?- pregunto Logan.

Alce la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona, solo pude contemplarlo como un tonto.

-Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas- dijo

La sonrisa de Logan se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz.

-No- die sonrojado-, yo lo hago.

Me lucí un poquito. Ya había hecho esta práctica en mi antigua escuela y ya sabía que tenía que buscar.

-Profase- afirme con aplomo. **(****N.A: Todos los nombres raros parecidos a este que se nombraran a partir de ahora, son tipos de células.****)**

-¿Te importa si lo miro?- me pregunto cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. Me tomo la mano para detenerme mientras afirmaba la pregunta.

Tenía dedos fríos como el hielo, como si hubiera metió la mano en un ventisquero antes de entrar a la clase, pero no me retire la mano con brusquedad por eso. Cuando me toco, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.

-Lo siento- musito y retiro la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzo el microscopio. Lo mire mientras examinaba la diapositiva.

-Profase- asintió, y lo escribió en su cuaderno. Sustituyo la diapositiva por la segunda y le echo un vistazo.

-Anafase- murmuro, y lo anoto mientras hablaba.

Procure que mi voz sonara indiferente.

-¿Puedo?

Esbozo una sonrisa burlona y empujo el microscopio hacia mi.

Mire por la lente. ¡Maldición! Había acertado.

-¿Me pasas al diapositiva numero tres?- extendí la mano sin mirarle.

Me la entrego, esta vez con cuidado para no rozar su piel con la mía.

-Interface- dije

Le pase el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echo un vistazo y luego lo apunto. Lo hubiera escrito mientras el veía por el microscopio, pero me acobardo su caligrafía clara y elegante.

Terminamos antes que cualquier otra pareja, con tiempo de sobra.

Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a Logan… sin éxito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. De repente identifique cual era la sutil diferencia de su rostro.

-¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas?- le solté sin pensarlo

Mi inesperada pregunta lo dejo perplejo.

-No.

-Vaya- musite-. Te veo los ojos distintos.

Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

De hecho, estaba seguro de que habían cambiado. Recordaba el color negro de sus ojos la últimas vez que me miro colérico. Pero hoy tenían un color totalmente distinto, eran de un café entre oscuro y claro. No entendía como habían cambiado tanto, a no ser que me mintiera acerca de las lentillas. O tal vez Minnesota me estaba volviendo loco en el sentido literal de la palabra.

De repente llego el profesor a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no trabajábamos y echo un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Observo con detenimiento la letra de la hoja.

-En fin, Logan, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Knight también mirase por el microscopio?

-Kendall- le corrigió el automáticamente-. En realidad, el identifico tres de las cinco diapositivas.

El profesor me miro con una expresión escéptica.

-¿Has hecho esta práctica antes?- pregunto.

-Si

-Bueno- dijo después de una pausa-. Supongo que es bueno que ambos sean compañeros. De laboratorio.

Murmuro algo mientras se alejaba.

-Es una lástima, que se acabara la nieve, ¿no?- pregunto Logan.

Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar por conversar un poco conmigo.

-En realidad, no- le conteste con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal como el resto.

-A ti no te gusta el frio.

No era una pregunta.

-Para ti, debe ser difícil vivir en Minnesota- concluyo

-Ni te lo imaginas- murmure con desaliento.

Por algún motivo que no pude entender parecía fascinado con lo que acababa de decir.

-En tal caso, ¿Por qué viviste aquí?

Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma imperiosa y directa como el.

-Es…complicado.

-Creo que voy a poder comprender- me insto.

Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos que me confundían y respondí sin pensar.

-Mi abuela está enferma- dije- me refiero a que he vivido con ella durante toda mi vida y creo que se ha cansado de mi.

-No me parece tan complicado- discrepo, pero se mostraba simpático-. ¿Por qué dices que se ha cansado de ti?

-Ella tenía que dejar de cuidarme y cuidarse a sí misma- mi voz transmití tristeza, hasta yo me daba cuenta.

-¿Pero tú querías quedarte allá?- conjeturo Logan, todavía con tono atento.

-Sí, pero sé que estaré bien.

-Pero tu abuela te envió acá para poder descansar- fue de nuevo una afirmación, no una pregunta.

-No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía

Frunció el ceño.

-No lo entiendo- confeso, y pareció frustrado.

Suspire. ¿Por qué le contaba todo aquello? Continuaba contemplándome con una cara llena de curiosidad.

-Al principio mi abuela se quedaba conmigo, porque mi madre no podía cuidar de mí, pero luego con el tiempo la edad empezó a jugar con mi abuela. Así que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Jennifer- concluí con vos apagada

-Pero ahora tú eres infeliz- señalo

-¿Y?- replique con voz desafiante.

-No parece demasiado justo.

Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me rei sin alegría.

-¿Es que nadie te lo ha dicho? La vida no es justa.

-Creo haberlo oído antes- admitió secamente.

-Bueno, eso es todo- insistí, preguntándome porque aun me miraba con tanto interés.

Me evaluó con la mirada.

-Das el pego- dijo-. Pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas.

Le hice una mueca, estaba a punto de enseñarle la lengua como un niño de cinco años.

-¿Me equivoco?

Trate de ignorarlo.

-Creo que no- murmuro con suficiencia

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- pregunte irritado. Desvié la mirada.

-Muy buena pregunta. Musito en voz tan baja que me pregunte si hablaba consigo mismo; pero después de esperar unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que era la única respuesta que iba obtener.

Suspire, mirando enojado la pizarra.

-¿Te molesto?- pregunto. Parecía divertido.

Le mire sin pensar y nuevamente le die la verdad.

-No exactamente. Estoy molesto conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi abuela dice que soy un libro abierto.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.

A pesar de todo parecía sincero.

-Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes- conteste.

Por lo general si- exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír.

El profesor llamo al orden en ese momento. No me podía creer que le contara casi toda mi vida a aquel chico guapo y estrafalario que apenas conocía. Durante nuestra conversación había parecido absorto, pero ahora, al mirarlo de reojo, le vi de nuevo poner máxima distancia entre nosotros y agarrar el borde de la mesa, con las manos tensas. Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, Logan se apresuro a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Y, como el lunes pasado, le mire fijamente.

La Jennifer morena acudió brincando a mi lado y me sonrió exageradamente. Me la imagine moviendo el rabo y con la lengua fuera.

-¡Que rollo!- gimió-, todos los cristalitos eran iguales, ¡Qué suerte tener a Mitchell de compañero!

-Las diapositivas- le corregí- estaban fáciles, a mí no me pareció gran lio- dije, picada por su suposición, pero me arrepentí inmediatamente y antes de que se molestara añadí-: Es que yo ya había hecho la práctica.

-Hoy Mitchell estuvo bastante amable- comento mientras nos poníamos los impermeables. No parecía muy complacida.

-Sí, me pregunto qué e picaría el lunes dije con indiferencia.

No le preste atención a la cháchara de la morena o las demás cuando llegaron, nos encaminábamos hacia el gimnasio y tampoco estuve atento a la clase de Educación Física. Cuando termino la clase, me dirigí al estacionamiento y me subí a la camioneta. Mire alrededor antes de dar marcha atrás. Fue entonces cuando me percate de una figura blanca e inmóvil, la de Logan Mitchell que se apoyaba en la puerta delantera de su auto a tres autos de distancia y me miraba fijamente. Me distraje y casi choco con el auto continuo al mío. Mientras me dirigía a la salida lo mire, y jure que se reía.

* * *

Y? que les parecio?

Me gustaria aclararles que en la historia las parejas homosexuales son normales, osea si derrepente Logan y Kendall son novios, nadie los miraria raro.

Bueno, ya saben:

"Reviews son una forma perfecta de alimentar ideas e ilusiones"

- Cleas


	4. El prodigio

Holaa! como están?

Aquí entregándoles el 3° capitulo de esta historia.

_**(N/A:Se que lo que les pediré ahora es muy difícil, pero en este capitulo podre a Bitters como un personaje, así que si pueden, tendrían que imaginarlo como un joven de 17 años, ojala puedan ya que se que puede llegar a ser una experiencia traumatizante. xD)**_

* * *

Capitulo N° 3:

El prodigio

Algo había cambiado cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana.

Era la luz, algo más clara aunque aun teniendo ese matiz verdoso propio de un día nublado. Comprendí que faltaba la niebla que solía envolver mi ventana.

Me levante de la cama de un salto para mirar fuera y gemí de pavor.

Una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped y el techo de mi auto y eso no era lo peor. Toda la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado, convirtiendo el suelo en una resbaladiza arma mortal. Jennifer se había marchado al trabajo antes de que yo bajara las escaleras. En muchos sentidos, vivir con ella era como tener mi propia casa y me encontraba disfrutando de la soledad en lugar de sentirme solo. Engullí un cuenco de cereales rápidamente. La perspectiva de ir al instituto me emocionaba, y me asustaba saber que la causa no era el estimulante entorno educativo ni ver a mis nuevos amigos. Debía admitir que deseaba acudir al instituto para ver a Logan Mitchell, lo cual era una tontería. Después de que el día anterior hablara como un idiota y me pusiera en ridículo, debería evitarlo a toda costa. Además, desconfiaba de el por haberme mentido con respecto a sus ojos. Aun me atemorizaba la hostilidad que emanaba de su persona, todavía se me trababa la lengua cada vez que imaginaba su rostro perfecto. Era plenamente consciente de que éramos muy diferentes, distintos. Por eso, no debería estar tan ansioso por verle. Necesite toda mi concentración para caminar sin matarme por la acera cubierta de hielo en dirección a la carretera y cuando llegue a mi auto. Mientras conducía hacia la escuela, para distraerme de mis pensamientos sobre Logan Mitchell, pensé en las Jennifer's y en la evidente diferencia entre como me trataban aquí y en L.A. Me desconcertaba que ellas se comportaran como perritos falderos y a la vez como rivales. Me gustaría haber pasado desapercibido. Cuando llegue al instituto y salí del coche, examine las llantas y me di cuenta porque el auto no había tenido problemas al andar por el hielo; Jennifer había madrugado para poner cadenas a los neumáticos del auto. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que ella cuidara de mí, me pillo desprevenido. Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del vehículo, intentando controlar aquella repentina oleada de sentimientos, cuando oí un sonido extraño.

Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo. Sobresaltado, alce la vista.

Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía en cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que la adrenalina hizo que mi mente obrara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar varias escenas con lujo de detalles.

Logan Mitchell se encontraba a cuatro autos de distancia, y me miraba con rostro de espanto, _su rostro._ Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta verde oscura que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior de mi camioneta, y yo estaba en medio de ambos vehículos. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos.

Algo me golpeo con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el crujido que se produjo cuando las furgoneta golpeo contra la base de mi auto. Me golpee la cabeza y sentí como algo frio y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo. Estaba tendido en la calzada; la furgoneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera de la camioneta, había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme _de nuevo._

Me percate de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición en voz baja, y era imposible no reconocerla. Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante de mí para protegerme y la furgoneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza. De forma providencial, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura del lateral de la carrocería de la furgoneta. Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocería de la furgoneta por debajo y con un seco crujido metálico que estuvo a punto de perorarme los tímpanos, la furgoneta cayó pesadamente en el asfalto.

Reino un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a chillar. Oí a más de una persona gritar mi nombre dentro de la locura que se desato, pero en medio de todo aquel ruido escuche con mayor claridad la voz suave y desesperada de Logan Mitchell que me hablaba al oído.

-¿Kendall? ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien.

Mi propia voz me resultaba extraña. Intente incorporarme y entonces me percate de que me apretaba contra su costado con mano de acero.

-Ve con cuidado- dijo mientras intentaba soltarme- Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza.

Sentí un dolor palpitante encima del oído izquierdo.

-¡Ay!- exclame, sorprendido.

-Tal y como pensaba…

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, daba la impresión de que intentaba contener la risa.

-¿Como llegaste aquí tan rápido?

-Estaba a tu lado, Kendall- dijo: el tono de su voz volvía a ser serio.

Quise incorporarme, y esta vez me lo permitió, quito la mano de mi cintura y se alejo cuanto le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Contemple la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación. Sus ojos dorados me desorientaron de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que acaba de preguntarle?

Nos localizaron enseguida. Había un gentío con lagrimas en las mejidas gritándose entre sí, y gritándonos a nosotros.

-No te muevas- ordeno alguien.

-¡Saquen a Bitters de la furgoneta!- chillo otra persona.

El bullicio nos rodeo. Intente ponerme en pie, pero la mano fría de Logan me detuvo.

-Quédate aquí por ahora.

-Pero hace frio- me queje. Me sorprendió cuando rio quedamente, pero con un tono irónico-. Estabas allí, lejos- me acorde de repente, y dejo de reírse-. Te encontrabas al lado de tu auto.

Su rostro se endureció.

-No, no es cierto.

-Te vi.

A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos. Oí las voces más rudas de los adultos, que acaban de llegar, pero solo prestaba atención a nuestra discusión. Yo tenía razón y el iba a reconocerlo.

-Kendall, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quite de en medio.

Dio rienda suelta al devastador poder de su mirada, como si intentara decirme algo crucial.

-No- Dije con firmeza.

El dorado de sus ojos centelleó.

-Por favor, Kendall.

-¿Por qué?- inquirí.

-Confía en mi- me rogo. Su voz baja me abrumo. Entonces oí las sirenas.

-¿Prometes explicármelo todo después?

-Muy bien- dijo con brusquedad, repentinamente exasperado.

-Muy bien- repetí.

Se necesitaron seis médicos de emergencia y dos profesores: el de Biología y el entrenador; para desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas. Logan la rechazo con vehemencia. Intente imitarle, pero me traiciono al chismearles que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y que tenía una contusión. Casi me morí de vergüenza cuando me pusieron un collarín. Parecía que todo el instituto estaba allí, mirando, mientras me introducían en la parte posterior de la ambulancia. Dejaron que Logan fuera delante. Eso me enfureció.

Para empeorar las cosas, la jefe de policía Knight llego antes de que me pusieran a salvo.

-¡Kendall!- grito con pánico al reconocerme en la camilla.

-Estoy bien, Jenn…mama- dije con un suspiro-. No me pasa nada.

Se giro hacia el médico de emergencia más cercano en busca de una segunda opinión. La ignore y me detuve a analizar el revoltijo de imágenes inexplicables que estaban en mi mente. Cuando me alejaron del coche en camilla, había visto una abolladura profunda en el parachoques del auto que estaba al lado de mi camioneta que encajaba a la perfección con el contorno de los hombros de Logan, como si se hubiera apoyado contra el vehículo con fuerza suficiente para dañar el bastidor metálico. Y luego estaba la familia de Logan, que nos miraba a lo lejos con una gama de expresiones que iban desde la reprobación hasta la ira.

Intente hallar una solución lógica que explicara lo que acababa de ver, una explicación que no incluyera la posibilidad de haber enloquecido.

La ambulancia llego al hospital. Me sentí ridículo todo el tiempo que tardaron en bajarme, y al ver a Logan cruzar las puertas del hospital perfectamente bien empeoro todo.

Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias. Una enfermera me tomo la tensión y puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Dado que nadie se molesto en correr las cortinas para darme un poco de privacidad, decidí que no estaba obligado a llevar más ese feo collarín y en cuanto se fue la enfermera, lo desabroche rápidamente y lo tire bajo la cama.

Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal del hospital. Trajeron en otra camilla hacia la cama continua a la mía. Reconocí a Reginals Bitters, de mi clase de historia, debajo de los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvían la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto cien veces peor que el mío.

-¡Kendall, lo siento mucho!

-Estoy bien, Bitters, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo estás?

Bitters no presto atención a mis palabras.

-¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entre mal en el hielo…

Hizo una mueca cuando la enfermera le limpio las heridas.

-No te preocupes; no me alcanzaste.

-¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste.

-Pues…Logan me empujo para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta.

Parecía confuso.

-¿Quién?

-Logan Mitchell. Estaba a mi lado.

Siempre se me había dado muy mal mentir. No sonaba convincente.

-¿Te refieres a Rocque? No lo vi… ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?

-Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no lo obligaron a utilizar una camilla.

Sabía que no estaba loco. En ese caso, ¿Qué había ocurrido? No había forma de encontrar una explicación convincente para lo que había visto. Luego me llevaron en silla de ruedas para sacar una placa de mi cabeza. Ni una contusión. Pregunte si podía marcharme, pero la enfermera me dijo que primero debía hablar con el doctor, por lo que me quede atrapado en la sala de urgencias mientras Bitters me acosaba con sus continuas disculpas. Sigui torturándome por mucho que intente convencerle de que estaba bien. Al final, cerré los ojos y le ignore-

-¿Estará durmiendo?- pregunto una voz musical. Abrí los ojos de inmediato.

Logan se encontraba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Le fulmine con la mirada. Y no resultaba fácil.

-Oye, Logan, lo siento mucho...- empezó Bitters.

El interpelado alzo la mano para hacerle callar.

-No hay culpa sin sangre- le dijo con una sonrisa que dejo ver sus deslumbrantes dientes. Sen sentó en el borde de la cama de Bitters, me miró y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.

-¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico?

-No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme -me quejé-. ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?

-Tengo enchufe -respondió-, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.

Entonces entró un doctor y me quedé boquiabierto. Era joven, castaño y más guapo que cualquier otro medico, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se le notaba cansado. A tenor de lo que me había dicho Jennifer, ése debía de ser el padre de Logan.

-Bueno, señor Knight- dijo el doctor Rocque con una voz marcadamente seductora-,¿cómo se encuentra?

-Estoy bien -repetí, ojala fuera por última vez.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió.

-Las radiografías son buenas -dijo-. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Logan me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte.

-Estoy perfectamente -repetí con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada de enojo a Logan.

El médico me examinó la cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató cuando esbocé un gesto de dolor.

-¿Le duele? -preguntó.

—No mucho.

Había tenido jaquecas peores.Oí una risita, busqué a Logan con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente. Entrecerré los ojos con rabia.

-De acuerdo, su madre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con ella, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión.

-¿No puedo ir a la escuela?- inquirí al imaginarme los intentos de Jennifer por ser atenta.

-Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma.

Fulminé a Logan con la mirada.

-¿Puede él ir a la escuela?

-Alguien ha de darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido —dijo él.

-En realidad -le corrigió el doctor Rocque- parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera.

-¡Oh, no!-gemí, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.

El doctor Rocque enarcó las cejas.

-¿Quiere quedarse aquí?

-¡No, no! —insistí al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambaleé y el doctor Rocque me sostuvo. Parecía preocupado.

Me encuentro bien —volví a asegurarle. No merecía la pena explicarle que mi falta de equilibrio no tenía nada que ver con el golpe en la cabeza.

-Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor —sugirió mientras me sujetaba.

-No me duele mucho -insistí.

-Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte —dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi informe.

-La suerte fue que Logan estuviera a mi lado -le corregí mirando con dureza al objeto de mi declaración.

-Ah, sí, bueno —musitó el doctor Rocque, súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante. Después, miró a Bitters y se marchó a la cama contigua. Tuve la intuición de que el doctor estaba al tanto de todo.

-Lamento decirle que usted se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más -le dijo a Bitters, y empezó a examinar sus heridas.

Me acerqué a Logan en cuanto el doctor me dio la espalda.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —murmuré muy bajo. Se apartó un paso de mí, con la mandíbula tensa.

-Tu madre te espera —dijo entre dientes.

Miré al doctor Rocque y a Bitters, e insistí:

-Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.

Me miró con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala. Casi tuve que correr para seguirlo, pero se volvió para hacerme frente tan pronto como nos metimos en un pequeño corredor.

-¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto.

Su mirada era glacial y su hostilidad me intimidó, hablé con más severidad de la que pretendía.

-Me debes una explicación -le recordé.

-Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada.

Retrocedí ante el resentimiento de su tono.

-Me lo prometiste.

-Kendall, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qué hablas.

Lo dijo de forma cortante. Me enfadé y le miré con gesto desafiante.

-No me pasaba nada en la cabeza.

Me devolvió la mirada de desafío.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Kendall?

-Quiero saber la verdad - dije-. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti.

-¿Qué crees que pasó? -preguntó bruscamente.

-Todo lo que sé —le contesté de forma atropellada— es que no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Bitters tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el auto que estaba a lado, pero has salido ileso. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas... Me di cuenta de que parecía una locura y fui incapaz de continuar. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas de pura rabia. Rechiné los dientes para intentar contenerlas. Logan me miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso y permanecía a la defensiva.

-¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta?

Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura, pero sólo sirvió para alimentar más mis sospechas, ya que parecía la típica frase perfecta que pronuncia un actor consumado. Apreté la mandíbula y me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

-Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes.

Su voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén.

-No se lo voy a decir a nadie.

Hablé despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, controlando mi enfado con cuidado. La sorpresa recorrió su rostro.

-Entonces, ¿qué importa?

-Me importa a mí -insistí-. No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo.

-¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto?

-Gracias.

Esperé, furioso, echando chispas.

-No vas a dejarlo pasar, ¿verdad?

-No.

-En tal caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepción.

Enfadados, .nos miramos el uno al otro, hasta que al final rompí el silencio intentando concentrarme. Corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido, me distrajera. Era como intentar apartar la vista de un ángel destructor.

-¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? -pregunté con toda la frialdad que pude.

Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento su rostro bellísimo fue inesperadamente vulnerable.

-No lo sé -susurró.

Entonces me dio la espalda y se marchó.

Estaba tan enfadado que necesité unos minutos antes de poder moverme. Cuando pude andar, me dirigí lentamente hacia la salida que había al fondo del corredor.

La sala de espera superaba mis peores temores. Todos aquellos a quienes conocía en Minnesota parecían hallarse presentes, y todos me miraban fijamente. Jennifer se acercó a toda prisa. Levanté las manos.

-Estoy perfectamente -le aseguré. Seguía exasperado y no estaba de humor para charlar.

-¿Qué dijo el médico?

—El doctor Rocque me ha reconocido, asegura que estoy bien y puedo irme a casa.

Suspiré. Las Jennifer's me esperaban y ahora se estaban acercando.

-Vamonos -le urgí.

Sin llegar a tocarme, Jennifer me rodeó la espalda con un brazo y me condujo a las puertas de cristal de la salida. Saludé tímidamente con la mano a mis amigos con la esperanza de que comprendieran que no había de qué preocuparse. Fue un gran alivio subirme al coche patrulla, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación.

Viajábamos en silencio. Estaba tan concentrado en mis cosas que apenas era consciente de la presencia de Jennifer. Estaba seguro de que esa actitud a la defensiva de Logan en el pasillo no era sino la confirmación de unos sucesos tan extraños que difícilmente me hubiera creído de no haberlos visto con mis propios ojos.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Jennifer habló al fin:

-Eh... Esto... Tienes que llamar a tu abuela.

Embargada por la culpa, agachó la cabeza. Me espanté.

-¡Se lo has dicho a la abuela!

-Lo siento.

Al bajarme, cerré la puerta del coche patrulla con un portazo más fuerte de lo necesario.

Mi abuela se había puesto histérica, por supuesto. Tuve que asegurarle que estaba bien por lo menos treinta veces antes de que se calmara. Me rogó que volviera a casa, resistir a sus súplicas me resultó mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. El misterio que Logan representaba me consumía; aún más, él me obsesionaba. Tonto. Tonto. Tonto. No tenía ganas de huir de Minnesota como debiera, como una persona normal y cuerda haría.

Decidí que sería mejor acostarme temprano esa noche. Jennifer no dejaba de mirarme con preocupación y eso me sacaba de quicio. Me detuve en el cuarto de baño al subir y me tomé tres pastillas de Tylenol. Calmaron el dolor y me fui a dormir.  
Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Logan Mitchel.

* * *

Y?

"""Reviews son una forma perfecta de alimentar ideas e ilusiones"""

- Cleas


	5. Las invitaciones

Hola! Como estan?

Aquí con otro capitulo; gracias por todos los review que he recibido hasta ahora :)

* * *

Capitulo N° 4:

Las invitaciones

En mi sueño reinaba una oscuridad muy densa, y aquella luz mortecina parecía proceder de la piel de Logan. No podía verle el rostro, sólo la espalda, mientras se alejaba de mi lado, dejándome sumido en la negrura. No lograba alcanzarlo por más que corriera o le llamara. Apenado, me desperté en medio de la noche y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño. Después de aquello, estuvo en mis sueños casi todas las noches, pero siempre en la distancia, nunca a mi alcance.

El mes siguiente al accidente fue violento, tenso y, al menos al principio, embarazoso.

Para mi desgracia, me convertí en el centro de atención durante el resto de la semana.

Bitters se puso insoportable, me seguía a todas partes, obsesionado con compensarme de algún modo. Intenté convencerlo de que lo único que quería era que olvidara lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque no me había sucedido nada, pero continuó insistiendo. Me seguía entre clase y clase y en el almuerzo se sentaba a nuestra mesa, ahora muy concurrida. Las Jennifer's se comportaban con él de forma bastante hostil, lo cual me llevó a considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera conseguido otro admirador no deseado.

Nadie pareció preocuparse de Logan, aunque expliqué una y otra vez que el héroe era él, que me había apartado de la furgoneta y que había estado a punto de resultar aplastado. Intenté ser convincente. Las Jennifer's y todos los demás comentaban siempre que no le habían visto hasta que apartaron la furgoneta.

Me preguntaba por qué nadie más había visto lo lejos que estaba antes de que me salvara la vida. Con disgusto, comprendí que la causa más probable era que nadie estaba tan pendiente de Logan como yo.

Nadie más le miraba de la forma en que yo lo hacía. ¡Lamentable!

Logan jamás se vio rodeado de espectadores curiosos que desearan oír la historia de primera mano. La gente lo evitaba como de costumbre. Los Rocque se sentaban en la misma mesa, como siempre, sin comer, hablando sólo entre sí. Ninguno de ellos, y él menos, me miró ni una sola vez.

Cuando se sentaba a mi lado en clase de Biología, tan lejos de mí, no parecía ser consciente de mi presencia. Sólo de forma ocasional, cuando cerraba los puños de repente, con la piel, tensa sobre los nudillos, aún más blanca, me preguntaba si realmente me ignoraba tanto como aparentaba.

El deseaba no haberme apartado del camino de la furgoneta de Bitters. Esa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar.

Tenía mucho interés en hablar con él, y lo intenté al día siguiente del accidente. La última vez que le vi, fuera de la sala de urgencias, los dos estábamos demasiado furiosos. Yo seguía enfadado porque no me decía la verdad. Pero lo cierto es que me había salvado la vida, sin importar cómo lo hiciera, entonces, el calor de mi ira se desvaneció para convertirse en una respetuosa gratitud.

Ya estaba sentado cuando entré en Biología, mirando al frente. Me senté, esperando que se girara hacia mí. No dio señales de haberse percatado de mi presencia.

-Hola, Logan- dije en tono agradable para demostrarle que iba a comportarme.

Ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia mí sin mirarme, asintió una vez y miró en la dirección opuesta.

Y ése fue el último contacto que había tenido con él, aunque todos los días estuviera ahí. A veces, incapaz de contenerme, le miraba, en la cafetería o en el aparcamiento. Contemplaba cómo sus ojos dorados se oscurecían de forma evidente día a día. Me ignoraba y me sentía miserable. Y los sueños continuaron.

A pesar de mis mentiras descaradas, el tono de mis correos electrónicos alertó a mi abuela de mi tristeza y telefoneó unas cuantas veces, preocupada. Intenté convencerla de que sólo era el clima, que me deprimía.

Al menos, a la Jennifer morena le complacía la obvia frialdad existente entre mi compañero de laboratorio y yo. Noté que le preocupaba que me hubiera impresionado el atrevido rescate de Logan. Quedó muy aliviada cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía haber tenido el efecto opuesto. Su confianza aumentó hasta sentarse al borde de mi mesa para conversar antes de que empezara la clase de Biología, ignorando a Logan de forma tan absoluta como él a nosotros.

Por fortuna, la nieve se fundió después de aquel peligroso día. Las Jennifer's quedaron desencantadas por no haber podido lucir su "ropa de nieve", pero les complacía que pronto pudiéramos hacer la excursión a la playa. No obstante, continuó lloviendo a cántaros y pasaron las semanas.

La Jennifer castaña me hizo tomar conciencia de que se fraguaba otro acontecimiento. El primer martes de marzo me telefoneó y me pregunto si iba a ir, y si quería ir con ella en la elección de las chicas para el baile de primavera que tendría lugar en dos semanas. Se decepciono cuando le dije que no iría.

-¿Seguro? ¿Piensas perdértelo? –insistió.

-No, Jenn, lo siento, no voy a ir -le aseguré.

Bailar se encontraba claramente fuera del abanico de mis habilidades.

-Va a ser realmente divertido.

Su esfuerzo por convencerme era inútil.

-Diviértete, se que encontraras alguien disponible-la animé.

Me sorprendió que al día siguiente no mostrara su efusivo ego de costumbre en clase de Trigonometría y español. Permaneció callada mientras caminaba a mi lado entre una clase y otra, y no había señal de las otras Jennifer's, me dio miedo preguntar la razón. Si se pelearon, yo era la última persona a la que se lo querría contar. Mis temores se acrecentaron durante el almuerzo, cuando la castaña se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de las otras dos y charló animadamente con Bitters. La Jennifer morena estuvo inusualmente callada. Ella continuó en silencio mientras me acompañaba a clase. El aspecto violento de su rostro era una mala señal, pero no abordó el tema hasta que estuve sentado en mi pupitre y ella se encaramó sobre la mesa. Como siempre, era consciente de que Logan se sentaba allí.

-Bueno -dijo la morena, mirando al suelo-, La Jennifer castaña me ha dicho que te ha invitado al baile de primavera.

-Eso es verdad -conferí a mi voz un tono de entusiasmo manifiesto.

-Y se que le has dicho que no- dicho con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

Me limite a asentir.

-Eh,... —se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras estudiaba mi cara-. Me he peleado con ella ya que le dije que era bueno que la rechazaras y la Jennifer rubia esta de mi lado.

-¿Por qué?

Dejé que mi voz reflejara cierta desaprobación. Se puso colorada como un tomate y bajó la vista.

—Porque, me preguntaba si... Bueno..., si tal vez querrías ir conmigo.

Me tomé un momento de respiro, soportando a duras penas la oleada de culpabilidad que recorría todo mi ser, pero con el rabillo del ojo vi que Logan inclinaba la cabeza hacia mí con gesto de reflexión.

-Jennifer, creo que deberías disculparte con ella-le dije.

-¿Te lo ha pedido ya alguien?

¿Se había percatado Logan de que la Jennifer posaba los ojos en él?

-No -le aseguré-. No tengo intención de acudir al baile.

-¿Por qué? -quiso saber ella.

No deseaba ponerle al tanto de los riesgos que bailar suponía para mi integridad, por lo que improvisé nuevos planes sobre la marcha.

-Ese sábado voy a ir a Saint Paul -le expliqué. De todos modos, necesitaba salir del pueblo y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo. **(N/A: Saint Paul es la capital de Minnesota)**

-¿No puedes ir otro fin de semana?

-Lo siento, pero no –respondí-. Deberías ir a disculparte con Jennifer, es tu amiga.

-Sí, tienes razón -masculló y, abatida, se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento.

Cerré los ojos y me froté las sienes con los dedos en un intento de desterrar de mi mente los sentimientos de culpa y lástima. El profesor comenzó a hablar. Suspiré y abrí los ojos.

Logan me miraba con curiosidad, aquel habitual punto de frustración de sus ojos negros era ahora aún más perceptible.

Le devolví la mirada, esperando que él apartara la suya, pero en lugar de eso, continuó estudiando mis ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad. Me comenzaron a temblar las manos.

-¿Señor Mitchell? -le llamó el profesor, que aguardaba la respuesta a una pregunta que yo no había escuchado.

-El ciclo de Krebs -respondió Logan; mientras volvía a mirar al profesor.

Clavé la vista en el libro en cuanto los ojos de Logan me liberaron, intentando centrarme. Tan cobarde como siempre, ladee la cabeza para ocultar el rostro. No era capaz de creer el torrente de emociones que palpitaba en mi interior, y sólo porque había tenido a bien mirarme por primera vez en seis semanas. No podía permitirle tener ese grado de influencia sobre mí. Era patético; más que patético, era enfermizo.

Intenté ignorarle con todas mis fuerzas durante el resto de la hora. Me volví de espaldas a él cuando al fin sonó la campana, esperando que, como de costumbre, se marchara de inmediato.

-¿Kendall?

Su voz no debería resultarme tan familiar, como si la hubiera conocido toda la vida en vez de tan sólo unas pocas semanas antes.

Sin querer, me volví lentamente. No quería sentir lo que sabía que iba a sentir cuando contemplase aquel rostro tan perfecto. Tenía una expresión cauta cuando al fin me giré hacia él. La suya era inescrutable. No dijo nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? -le pregunté finalmente con una involuntaria nota de petulancia en la voz. Sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa.

—No, en realidad no —admitió.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo por la nariz, consciente de que me rechinaban los dientes.

El aguardó.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Logan? -le pregunté sin abrir los ojos; era más fácil hablarle con coherencia de esa manera.

-Lo siento —parecía sincero-. Estoy siendo muy grosero, lo sé, pero de verdad que es mejor así.

Abrí los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy serio.

-No sé qué quieres decir -le dije con prevención.

-Es mejor que no seamos amigos -me explicó-, confía en mí.

Entrecerré los ojos. Había oído eso antes.

-Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes -murmuré entre dientes-. Te podías haber ahorrado todo ese pesar.

-¿Pesar? -La palabra y el tono de mi voz le pillaron con la guardia baja, sin duda-.

¿Pesar por qué?

-Por no dejar que esa estúpida furgoneta me hiciera puré.

Estaba atónito. Me miró fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Casi parecía enfadado cuando al fin habló:

-¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida?

-Sé que es así -repliqué con brusquedad.

-No sabes nada.

Definitivamente, se había enfadado. Alejé bruscamente mi rostro del suyo. Recogí los libros y luego me puse en pie para dirigirme hacia la puerta. Pretendí hacer una salida dramática de la clase, pero, cómo no, se me enganchó una bota con la jamba de la puerta y se me cayeron los libros. Me quedé allí un momento, sopesando la posibilidad de dejarlos en el suelo. Entonces suspiré y me agaché para recogerlos. Pero él ya estaba ahí, los había apilado. Me los entregó con rostro severo.

-Gracias -dije con frialdad.

Entrecerró los ojos.

-¡No hay de qué! -replicó.

Me enderecé rápidamente, volví a apartarme de él y me alejé caminando a clase de Educación física sin volver la vista atrás.

La hora de gimnasia fue brutal. Cambiamos de deporte, jugamos a baloncesto. Mi equipo jamás me pasaba la pelota, lo cual era estupendo, pero me caí un montón de veces, y en ocasiones arrastraba a gente conmigo. Ese día me movía peor de lo habitual porque Logan ocupaba toda mi mente. Intentaba concentrarme en mis pies, pero él seguía deslizándose en mis pensamientos justo cuando más necesitaba mantener el equilibrio.

Como siempre, salir fue un alivio. Casi corrí hacia la camioneta, ya que había demasiada gente a la que quería evitar. El vehículo había sufrido unos daños mínimos a raíz del accidente. Había tenido que sustituir las luces traseras y hubiera realizado algún retoque en la chapa de haber dispuesto de un equipo de pintura de verdad.

Estuvo a punto de darme un patatús cuando, al doblar la esquina, vi una figura alta y oscura reclinada contra un lateral del coche. Luego comprendí que sólo se trataba de la Jennifer rubia.

Comencé a andar de nuevo.

-Hola, Jenni -le saludé.

-Hola, Kendall.

-¿Qué hay? -pregunté mientras abría la puerta. No presté atención al tono incómodo de su voz, por lo que sus siguientes palabras me pillaron desprevenida.

-Me preguntaba... si querrías venir al baile conmigo.

La voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.

-Creí que ustedes chicas se habían reconciliado por este asunto del baile -respondí, demasiado sorprendido para ser diplomático.

-Sí, pero ellas no saben que estoy aquí ahora -admitió avergonzada.

Recobré la compostura e intenté ofrecerle mi sonrisa más cálida.

—Te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese día voy a estar en Saint Paul.

—Oh. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez –me dijo con un claro enojo.

-Claro -acepté, y entonces me mordí la lengua. No quería que se lo tomara al pie de la letra.

Se marchó de vuelta al instituto arrastrando los pies. Oí una débil risita.

Logan pasó andando delante de mi coche, con la vista al frente y los labios fruncidos. Abrí la puerta con un brusco tirón, entré de un salto y la cerré con un sonoro golpe detrás de mí. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto de forma ensordecedora y salí marcha atrás hacia el pasillo. Logan ya estaba en su automóvil, a dos coches de distancia, deslizándose con suavidad delante de mí, cortándome el paso. Se detuvo ahí para esperar a su familia. Pude ver a los cuatro tomar aquella dirección, aunque todavía estaban cerca de la cafetería. Consideré seriamente la posibilidad de embestir por detrás a su flamante auto, pero había demasiados testigos. Miré por el espejo retrovisor. Comenzaba a formarse una cola. Inmediatamente detrás de mí, Bitters me saludaba con la mano desde su recién adquirido auto de segunda mano. Estaba demasiado fuera de mis casillas para saludarlo.

Oí a alguien llamar con los nudillos en el cristal de la ventana del copiloto mientras permanecía allí sentado, mirando a cualquier parte excepto al coche que tenía delante. Al girarme, vi a Bitters. Confuso, volví a mirar por el retrovisor. Su coche seguía en marcha con la puerta izquierda abierta. Me incliné dentro de la cabina para bajar la ventanilla. Estaba helado hasta el tuétano. Abrí el cristal hasta la mitad y me detuve.

-Lo siento, Bitters -seguía sorprendido, ya que resultaba evidente que no era culpa mía -. El coche de los Rocque me tiene atrapado.

-Oh, lo sé. Sólo quería preguntarte algo mientras estábamos aquí bloqueados.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. No podía ser cierto.

-¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile de primavera? -continuó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me vas a pedir…

-Si, si te escuche

-¿Y?

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que soy un hombre y de que en el baile invitan las chicas?

-Si

-Y porque piensas que si quisiera ir contigo, seria yo quien te invitaría.

-No lo se, eres un tanto…

-NO, no voy a estar en la ciudad, Bitters-

Mi voz sonó cortante. Intenté recordar que no era culpa suya que las Jennifer's y Mitchell ya hubieran colmado el vaso de mi paciencia por aquel día.

-Ya, eso me dijo la Jennifer -admitió.

-Entonces, ¿por qué...?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavizarle las calabazas.

-Lo siento, Bitters -repliqué mientras intentaba esconder mi irritación—, pero me voy de verdad.

-Está bien. Aún nos queda el baile de fin de curso.

Caminó de vuelta a su coche antes de que pudiera responderle. Supe que mi rostro reflejaba la sorpresa. Miré hacia delante y observé a James, Carlos, Stephanie y a Camille dirigiéndose a su auto. Logan no me quitaba el ojo de encima por el espejo retrovisor. Resultaba evidente que se estaba partiendo de risa, como si lo hubiera escuchado todo. Estiré el pie hacia el acelerador, un golpecito no heriría a nadie, sólo rayaría el reluciente esmalte de la carrocería. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto. Pero ya habían entrado los cuatro y Logan se alejaba a toda velocidad. Regresé a casa conduciendo despacio y con precaución, sin dejar de hablar para mí mismo todo el camino.

Al llegar, decidí hacer enchiladas de pollo para cenar. Era un plato laborioso que me mantendría ocupado. El teléfono sonó. Casi no me atrevía a contestar, pero podían ser la abuela o Jennifer (mama).

Era la Jennifer rubia, que estaba exultante. Se había armado de valor e invito al chico de la guitarra y este acepto. Lo celebré con ella durante unos instantes mientras removía la comida. Ella debía colgar, ya que quería telefonear a las otras para decírselos.

Después de colgar, intenté concentrarme en la cocina, sobre todo al cortar el pollo. No me apetecía hacer otro viaje a urgencias. Pero la cabeza me daba vueltas de tanto analizar cada palabra que hoy había pronunciado Logan. ¿A qué se refería con que era mejor que no fuéramos amigos?

Sentí un retortijón en el estómago cuando comprendí el significado. Debía de haber visto cuánto me obsesionaba y no quería darme esperanzas, por lo que no podíamos siquiera ser amigos. ..., porque él no estaba nada interesado en mí.

Naturalmente que no le interesaba, pensé con enfado mientras me lloraban los ojos. Yo no era interesante y él sí. Interesante... y brillante, misterioso, perfecto..., y guapo, y posiblemente capaz de levantar una furgoneta con una sola mano.

Vale, de acuerdo. Podía dejarle tranquilo. Le dejaría solo. Soportaría la sentencia que me había impuesto a mí mismo aquí, en el purgatorio; luego, si Dios quería, alguna universidad del sudeste, o tal vez Hawai, me ofrecería una beca. Concentré la mente en playas soleadas y palmeras mientras terminaba las enchiladas y las metía en el horno.

Jennifer parecía recelosa cuando percibió el aroma a pimientos verdes al llegar a casa.

No le podía culpar, la comida mexicana comestible más cercana se encontraba probablemente lejísimo. Al tomar el primer bocado. Pareció gustarle. Resultaba divertido comprobar lo despacio que empezaba a confiar en mí en los asuntos culinarios. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, le pregunté:

-¿mamá?

-¿Sí?

-Esto... Quería que supieras que voy a ir a Saint Paul el sábado de la semana que viene..., si te parece bien.

No le pedí permiso, era sentar un mal precedente, pero me sentí maleducado. Intenté arreglarlo con ese fin de frase.

-¿Por qué?

Parecía sorprendida, como si fuera incapaz de imaginar algo que Minnesota no pudiera ofrecer.

-Bueno, quiero conseguir algunos libros porque la librería local es bastante pequeña, y tal vez mire algo de ropa.

Tenía más dinero del habitual, ya que no había tenido que pagar el coche gracias a Jennifer, aunque me dejaba un buen pellizco en las gasolineras.

-Lo más probable es que la camioneta consuma mucha gasolina —apuntó, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.

-Lo sé. Pararé en ocasiones si es necesario.

-¿Vas a ir tú solo? -preguntó. No sabía si sospechaba que tenía una "novia" secreta o si se preocupaba por el tema del coche.

-Sí.

-Saint Paul es una ciudad muy grande, te podrías perder -señaló preocupada.

-Mamá, L.A era cinco veces más grande que Saint Paul y sé leer un mapa, no te preocupes.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?

Intenté ser astuto al tiempo que ocultaba mi pánico.

-No te preocupes, mamá. Voy a ir de tiendas a bibliotecas. Será aburrido.

-Oh, vale.

La sola de idea de sentarse en la biblioteca durante por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado la hizo desistir de inmediato.

-Gracias -le sonreí.

-¿Estarás de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?

Maldición.

-No, yo no bailo, mamá.

Ella por encima de todos los demás debería entenderlo. No había heredado de mi padre mis problemas de equilibrio. Lo comprendió.

-Ah, vale -había caído en la cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me detuve en el aparcamiento, dejé mi auto lo más lejos posible del "auto Mitchell". Quise apartarme del camino de la tentación para no acabar debiéndole a Logan un auto nuevo. Al salir del vehiculo jugueteé con las llaves, que cayeron en un charco cercano. Mientras me agachaba para recogerlas, surgió de repente una mano que las tomó antes que yo. Me erguí bruscamente. Logan Mitchell estaba a mi lado, recostado como por casualidad contra mi automóvil.

-¿Cómo lo haces? -pregunté, asombrado e irritado.

-¿Hacer qué?

Me tendió las llaves mientras hablaba y las dejó caer en la palma de mi mano cuando las fui a coger.

-Aparecer del aire.

-Kendall, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistado.

Como de costumbre, hablaba en calma, con voz pausada y aterciopelada. Fruncí el ceño ante aquel rostro perfecto. Hoy sus ojos volvían a relucir con un tono profundo y dorado como la miel. Entonces tuve que bajar los míos para re-ordenar mis ideas, ahora confusas.

-¿A qué vino taponarme el paso ayer? -Quise saber, aún rehuyendo su mirada -. Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía ni te dabas cuenta de que echaba chispas.

-Eso fue culpa de Bitters, no mía -se rió con disimulo-. Tenía que darle su oportunidad.

-Tú... -dije entrecortadamente.

No se me ocurría ningún insulto lo bastante malo. Pensé que la fuerza de mi rabia lo asustaría, pero sólo parecía divertirse aún más.

-No finjo que no existas -continuó.

-¿Quieres matarme a rabietas dado que la furgoneta de Bitters no lo consiguió?

La ira destelló en sus ojos castaños. Frunció los labios y desaparecieron todas las señales de alegría.

-Kendall, eres totalmente absurdo -murmuró con frialdad.

Sentí un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos y me entró un ansia de pegar a alguien. Estaba sorprendido. Por lo general, no era una persona violenta, por eso, le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme.

-Espera -gritó. Seguí andando, chapoteando enojado bajo la lluvia, pero se puso a mi altura y mantuvo mi paso con facilidad.

-Lo siento. He sido descortés -dijo mientras caminaba. Le ignoré-. No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto -prosiguió-, pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educación.

-¿Por qué no me dejas solo? -refunfuñé.

-Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema -volvió a reír entre dientes. Parecía haber recuperado el buen humor.

-¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? -le pregunté con acritud.

-Y lo vuelves a hacer.

Suspiré.

-Vale, entonces, ¿qué me querías pedir?

-Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera...

-¿Intentas ser gracioso? -lo interrumpí, girándome hacia él.

Alcé la cabeza para mirarle. En sus ojos había una perversa diversión.

—Por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar?

Me mordí el labio y junté las manos, entrelazando los dedos, para no cometer ninguna imprudencia.

-Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Saint Paul ese día y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo.

Aquello fue totalmente inesperado.

-¿Qué? -no estaba seguro de adonde quería llegar.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Saint Paul?

-¿Con quién? —pregunté, desconcertado.

-Conmigo, obviamente -articuló cada sílaba como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un discapacitado.

Seguía sin salir de mi asombro.

-¿Por qué?

-Planeaba ir en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que tu camioneta lo pueda conseguir.

-Mi auto va perfectamente, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación.

Hice ademán de seguir andando, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido para mantener el mismo nivel de ira.

-¿Puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina?

Volvió a mantener el ritmo de mis pasos.

-No veo que sea de tu incumbencia.

Estúpido propietario de un flamante auto.

—El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos.

-De verdad, Logan, no te sigo -me recorrió un escalofrío al pronunciar su nombre; odié la sensación-. Creía que no querías ser amigo mío.

-Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara.

-Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara todo -le repliqué con feroz sarcasmo.

Me di cuenta de que había dejado de andar otra vez. Ahora estábamos al abrigo del tejado de la cafetería, por lo que podía contemplarle el rostro con mayor comodidad, lo cual, desde luego, no me ayudaba a aclarar las ideas.

-Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amigo –explicó-, pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Kendall.

Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunció con voz seductora aquella última frase. Me olvidé hasta de respirar.

-¿Me acompañarás a Saint Paul? -preguntó con voz todavía vehemente.

Aún era incapaz de hablar, por lo que sólo asentí con la cabeza. Sonrió levemente y luego su rostro se volvió serio.

-Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras -me previno-. Te veré en clase.

Se dio la vuelta de forma brusca y desanduvo el camino que habíamos recorrido.

* * *

Y? Les esta gustando?

Perdonen si hay errores pero es que lo he subido apuradisima, asi que no creo actualizar tan pronto, mi calendario de pruebas esta lleno jaja

Gracias por leer :P

- Cleas


	6. Grupo sanguíneo

Hola! Como estan?

Lamento muchisimo la demora, pero estuve ocupada en los estudios.

* * *

Capitulo N° 5:

Grupo sanguíneo

Me dirigí a clase de Lengua aun en las nubes, tanto que al entrar ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la clase había empezado.

-Gracias por venir señor Knight- saludo despectivamente el profesor.

Me sonroje de vergüenza y me dirigí rápidamente a mi asiento.

No me di cuenta de que en el pupitre contiguo de siempre se sentaba la Jennifer castaña hasta el final de la clase. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad, pero tanto ella como las otras dos se reunieron conmigo en la puerta como de costumbre, por lo que supuse que me habían perdonado del todo. Las Jennifer's parecían volver a ser las mismas mientras caminábamos, hablaban entusiasmadas sobre las ropa que utilizarían para el fin de semana. Simulé interés. Pasé el resto de la mañana pensando. Resultaba difícil creer que las palabras de Logan y la forma en que me miraba no fueran fruto de mi imaginación. Tal vez sólo fuese un sueño muy convincente. Eso parecía más probable que el que yo le atrajera de veras a cualquier nivel. Por eso estaba tan impaciente y asustado al entrar en la cafetería con las chicas. Le quería ver el rostro para verificar si volvía a ser la persona indiferente que había conocido durante las últimas semanas o, si por algún milagro, de verdad había oído lo que creía haber oído esa mañana. Un flujo de desencanto recorrió mi ser cuando miré a la mesa de los Rocque. Los otros cuatro hermanos estaban ahí, pero él se hallaba ausente. ¿Se había ido a casa? Abatido, me puse a la cola detrás de la parlanchina de las chicas. Había perdido el apetito y sólo compré un botellín de limonada. Quería sentarme y enfurruñarme.

-Logan Mitchell te vuelve a mirar -dijo una Jennifer; interrumpió mi distracción al pronunciar su nombre-. Me pregunto por qué se sienta solo hoy.

Volví bruscamente la cabeza y seguí la dirección de su mirada para ver a Logan, con su sonrisa picara. Una vez atraída mi atención, alzó la mano y movió el dedo índice para indicarme que lo acompañara. Me guiñó el ojo cuando lo miré incrédulo.

-¿Se refiere a ti? -preguntó una Jennifer con un tono de insultante incredulidad en la voz.

-Puede que necesite ayuda con los deberes de Biología -musité para contentarla-. Eh, será mejor que vaya.

Pude sentir cómo me miraba al alejarme.

Inseguro, me quedé de pie detrás de la silla que había enfrente de Logan

-¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo? -me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Lo hice de inmediato, contemplándolo. Seguía sonriendo. Resultaba difícil concebir que existiera alguien tan guapo. Temía que desapareciera en medio de una repentina nube de humo. Él esperaba a que yo comentara algo y por fin conseguí decir:

-Esto es diferente.

-Bueno -hizo una pausa-. Decidí que, ya puesto a ir al infierno, podía hacer todo.

Esperé a que dijera algo coherente. Transcurrieron los segundos y después le indiqué:

-Sabes que no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.

-Cierto -volvió a sonreír y cambió de tema-. Creo que tus amigas se han enojado conmigo por haberte raptado.

-Sobrevivirán.

Sentía los ojos de todas ellas clavadas en mi espalda.

-Aunque es posible que no quiera liberarte -dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

Tragué saliva y se rió. -Pareces preocupado.

-No -respondí, pero mi voz se quebró de forma ridícula-. Más bien sorprendido. ¿A qué se debe este cambio?

-Ya te lo dije. Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he rendido.

Seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos de color ocre estaban serios.

-¿Rendido? -repetí confuso.

-Sí, he dejado de intentar ser bueno. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se explicaba y el tono de su voz se endureció.

-¿Cómo?

La arrebatadora sonrisa reapareció.

-Siempre digo demasiado cuando hablo contigo, ése es uno de los problemas.

-No te preocupes... No me entero de nada -le repliqué secamente.

-Cuento con ello.

-Ya. En español, ¿somos amigos ahora?

-Amigos... -meditó dubitativo.

-O no -musité.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero ahora te prevengo que no voy a ser un buen amigo para ti.

El aviso oculto detrás de su sonrisa era real.

-Lo repites un montón -recalqué al tiempo que intentaba ignorar el repentino temblor de mis rodillas.

-Sí, porque no me escuchas. Sigo a la espera de que me creas. Si eres listo, me evitarás.

-Me parece que tú también te has formado tu propia opinión sobre mi mente preclara.

Entrecerré los ojos y él sonrió disculpándose.

-En ese caso -me esforcé por resumir aquel confuso intercambio de frases-, hasta que yo sea listo... ¿Vamos a intentar ser amigos?

-Eso parece casi exacto.

Busqué con la mirada mis manos, en torno a la botella de limonada, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Qué piensas? -preguntó con curiosidad.

Alcé la vista hasta esos profundos ojos dorados que me turbaban los sentidos y, como de costumbre, respondí la verdad:

-Intentaba averiguar qué eres.

Su rostro se crispó, pero consiguió mantener la sonrisa.

-¿Y has tenido suerte? -inquirió con desenvoltura.

-No demasiada -admití. Se rió entre dientes.

-¿Qué teorías barajas?

Me sonrojé. Durante el último mes había estado vacilando entre Barman y Spiderman.

No había forma de admitir aquello.

-¿No me lo quieres decir? -preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa terriblemente tentadora. Negué con la cabeza.

-Resulta demasiado embarazoso.

-Eso es realmente frustrante, ya lo sabes -se quejó.

-No –dije con una dura mirada—. No concibo por qué ha de resultar frustrante, en absoluto, sólo porque alguien rehusé revelar sus pensamientos, sobre todo después de haber efectuado unos cuantos comentarios, especialmente ideados para mantenerme en vela toda la noche, pensando en su significado... Bueno, ¿por qué iba a resultar frustrante?

Hizo una mueca.

-O mejor – continué -, digamos que una persona realiza un montón de cosas raras, como salvarte la vida bajo circunstancias imposibles un día y al siguiente tratarte como si fueras insignificante, y jamás te explica ninguna de las dos, incluso después de haberlo prometido. Eso tampoco debería resultar demasiado frustrante.

-Tienes un poquito de genio, ¿verdad?

-No me gusta aplicar un doble moral.

Nos contemplamos el uno al otro sin sonreír. Miró por encima de mi hombro y luego, de forma inesperada, rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?

-Tus noviecitas parecen creer que estoy siendo desagradable contigo. Se debaten entre venir a interrumpir nuestra discusión o seguir hablando de ropa.

Volvió a reírse.

-No sé de me hablas -dije con frialdad- pero, de todos modos, estoy seguro de que te equivocas.

-Yo, no. Me resulta fácil saber qué piensan la mayoría de las personas.

-Excepto yo, por supuesto.

-Sí, excepto tú- su humor cambió de repente -. Me pregunto por qué será.

La intensidad de su mirada era tal que tuve que apartar la vista. Me concentré en abrir el tapón de mi botellín de limonada. Lo desenrosqué sin mirar, con los ojos fijos en la mesa.

-¿No tienes hambre? -preguntó distraído.

-No -no me apetecía mencionar que mi estómago ya estaba lleno de... mariposas -. ¿Y tú?

-No. No estoy hambriento.

No comprendí su expresión, parecía disfrutar de algún chiste privado.

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor? -le pedí después de un segundo.

De repente, se puso en guardia.

-Eso depende de lo que quieras.

-No es mucho -le aseguré. El esperó con cautela y curiosidad.

-Sólo me preguntaba si podrías ponerme sobre aviso la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien. Únicamente para estar preparado.

-Me parece justo.

Apretaba los labios para no reírse cuando alcé los ojos.

-Gracias.

-En ese caso, ¿puedo pedir una respuesta a cambio? -pidió.

-Una.

-Cuéntame una de tus teorías.

¡Ahí va!

-Esa, no.

-Prometiste una respuesta -me recordó.

-Claro, y tú no has roto ninguna promesa -le recordé a mi vez.

-Sólo una... No me reiré.

-Sí lo harás.

Estaba seguro de ello. Bajó la vista y luego me miró con aquellos ardientes ojos ocres a través de sus largas pestañas negras.

-Por favor -respiró al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia mí.

Parpadeé con la mente en blanco. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Cómo lo conseguía?

-Eh... ¿Qué?-pregunté, deslumbrado.

-Cuéntame sólo una de tus pequeñas teorías, por favor.

Su mirada aún me abrasaba. ¿También era un hipnotizador? ¿O era yo un incauto irremediable?

-Pues... Eh... ¿Te mordió una araña radiactiva?

-Eso no es muy imaginativo.

-Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo -contesté, ofendido.

-Ni siquiera te has acercado -dijo con fastidio.

-¿Nada de arañas?

-No.

-¿Ni un poquito de radiactividad?

-Nada.

-Maldición -suspiré. Se rió entre dientes.

-Se suponía que no te ibas a reír, ¿te acuerdas?

Hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura.

-Con el tiempo, lo voy a averiguar -le advertí.

-Desearía que no lo intentaras -dijo, de nuevo con gesto serio.

-¿Por...?

-¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un superhéroe? ¿Y si fuera el chico malo? -sonrió jovialmente.

-Oh, ya veo -dije. Algunas de las cosas que había dicho encajaron de repente.

-¿Sí?

De pronto, su rostro se había vuelto seco, como si temiera haber revelado demasiado sin querer.

-¿Eres peligroso?

Era una suposición, pero el pulso se me aceleró cuando, de forma instintiva, comprendí la verdad de mis propias palabras. Lo era. Me lo había intentado decir todo el tiempo. Se limitó a mirarme, con los ojos rebosantes de alguna emoción que no lograba comprender.

-Pero no malo -susurré al tiempo que movía la cabeza-. No, no creo que seas malo.

-Te equivocas.

Bajó la vista al tiempo que me arrebataba el tapón de la botella y lo hacía girar entre los dedo. Lo contemplé fijamente mientras me preguntaba por qué no me asustaba. Hablaba en serio, eso era evidente, pero sólo me sentía ansioso, con los nervios a flor de piel... y, por encima de todo lo demás, fascinado, como de costumbre siempre que me encontraba cerca de él. El silencio se prolongó hasta que me percaté de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía. Me puse en pie de un salto.

-Vamos a llegar tarde.

-Hoy no voy a ir a clase -dijo mientras daba vueltas al tapón tan deprisa que apenas podía verse.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es saludable faltar a clase de vez en cuando -dijo mientras me sonreía, pero en sus ojos relucía la preocupación.

-Bueno, yo sí voy.

Era demasiado cobarde para arriesgarme a que me pillaran.

-En ese caso, te veré luego.

Me apresuré a salir en cuanto sonó el primer toque del timbre después de confirmar con una última mirada que él no se había movido ni un centímetro.

Me había respondido a pocas preguntas en comparación con las muchas que había suscitado. Al menos, había dejado de llover. Cuando llegué, me instalé rápidamente en mi asiento, consciente de que la Jennifer morena no dejaba de mirarme. Parecía resentida, sorprendida, y un poco intimidada.

Entonces entró en clase el Profesor. Hacía equilibrios para sostener en brazos unas cajitas de cartón. Las soltó encima de la mesa y comenzó a distribuirlas por la clase.

-De acuerdo, chicos, quiero que todos toméis un objeto de las cajas- se puso unos guantes de goma -El primero contiene una tarjeta de identificación del grupo sanguíneo —continuó mientras tomaba una tarjeta blanca y la exhibía—. En segundo lugar, tenemos un aplacador de cuatro puntas —sostuvo en alto algo similar a un peine sin dientes—. El tercer objeto es una micro—lanceta esterilizada —alzó una minúscula pieza de plástico azul y la abrió. La aguja de la lanceta era invisible a esa distancia, pero se me revolvió estómago.

-Voy a pasar con un cuentagotas con suero para preparar vuestras tarjetas, de modo que, por favor, no empecéis antes... —paso depositando con esmero una gota de agua en cada una de las cuatro esquinas—. Luego, con cuidado, quiero que os pinchéis un dedo con la lanceta.

Tomó la mano de un chico y le punzó la yema del dedo corazón con la punta de la lanceta.

Oh, no. Un sudor viscoso me cubrió la frente.

-Depositad una gotita de sangre en cada una de las puntas -hizo una demostración.

Apretó el dedo del mismo chico hasta que fluyó la sangre. Tragué de forma convulsiva, el estómago se revolvió aún más-. Entonces las aplicáis a la tarjeta -concluyó.

Sostuvo en alto la goteante tarjeta roja delante de nosotros para que la viéramos. Cerré los ojos, intenté oír por encima del pitido de mis oídos.

-El próximo fin de semana, la Cruz Roja se detiene en Minnesota para recoger donaciones de sangre, por lo que he pensado que todos vosotros deberíais conocer vuestro grupo sanguíneo -parecía orgulloso de sí mismo.

Siguió cruzando la clase con el cuentagotas. Descansé la mejilla contra la fría y oscura superficie de la mesa, intentando mantenerme consciente. Todo lo que oía a mí alrededor eran chillidos, quejas y risitas cuando se ensartaban los dedos con la lanceta. Inspiré y expiré de forma exagerada por la boca.

-Kendall, ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó el profesor. Parecía alarmado.

-Ya sé cuál es mi grupo sanguíneo -dije con voz débil.

-¿Te sientes débil?

-Sí, señor -murmuré mientras en mi fuero interno me daba de bofetadas por no haberme escapado cuando tuve la ocasión.

-Por favor, ¿alguien puede llevar a Kendall a la enfermería? -pidió en voz alta.

No tuve que alzar la vista para saber que la Jennifer morena se ofrecería voluntaria.

-¿Puedes caminar? -preguntó el profesor.

-Sí -susurré. Limítate a dejarme salir de aquí, pensé. Me arrastraré.

Jennifer parecía ansiosa cuando me tomo la mano para guiarme.

Muy despacio, crucé el campus con Jennifer. Cuando doblamos la esquina de la cafetería y estuvimos fuera del campo de visión del edificio -en el caso de que el profesor estuviera mirando-, me detuve.

-¿Me dejas sentarme un minuto, por favor? -supliqué.

Me ayudó a sentarme al borde del piso

Me tumbé sobre un costado, puse la mejilla sobre el cemento húmedo y gélido de la acera y cerré los ojos. Eso pareció ayudar un poco.

-Vaya, te has puesto verde -comentó Jennifer, bastante nerviosa.

-¿Kendall? -me llamó otra voz a lo lejos.

_¡No! Por favor, que esa voz tan terriblemente familiar sea sólo una imaginación._

-¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está herido?

Ahora la voz sonó más cerca, y parecía preocupada. No me lo estaba imaginando.

Apreté los párpados con fuerza, me quería morir o, como mínimo, no vomitar.

-Creo que se ha desmayado. No sé qué ha pasado, no ha movido ni un dedo.

-Kendall -la voz de Logan sonó a mi lado. Ahora parecía aliviado-. ¿Me oyes?

-No –gemí-. Vete.

Se rió por lo bajo.

-Lo llevaba a la enfermería -explicó Jennifer a la defensiva-, pero no quiso avanzar más.

-Yo me encargo de el -dijo Logan-. Puedes volver a clase.

-No -protestó ella-. Se supone que he de hacerlo yo.

De repente, la acera se desvaneció debajo de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos, sorprendido.

Estaba en brazos de Logan, que me había levantado y me llevaba con mucha facilidad, considerando que soy más alto que el.

-¡Bájame!

Por favor, por favor, que no le vomite encima. Empezó a caminar antes de que terminara de hablar.

-¡Eh! -gritó Jennifer, que ya se hallaba a diez pasos detrás de nosotros.

Logan lo ignoró.

-Tienes un aspecto espantoso -me dijo al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Déjame otra vez en la acera! -protesté.

Me sostenía con cuidado lejos de su cuerpo, soportando todo mi peso sólo con los brazos, sin que eso pareciera afectarle.

-¿De modo que te desmayas al ver sangre? -preguntó. Aquello parecía divertirle.

No le contesté. Cerré los ojos, apreté los labios y luché contra las náuseas con todas mis fuerzas.

-Y ni siquiera era la visión de tu propia sangre -continuó.

No sé cómo abrió la puerta mientras me llevaba en brazos, pero de repente hacía calor, por lo que supe que habíamos entrado.

-Oh, Dios mío -dijo de forma entrecortada una voz de mujer.

-Se desmayó en Biología -le explicó Logan.

Abrí los ojos. Estaba en la oficina. Logan me llevaba a la puerta de la enfermería. La recepcionista corrió delante de él para mantener la puerta abierta. La atónita enfermera, levantó los ojos mientras Logan me llevaba en dentro de la habitación y me depositaba con suavidad encima del colchón que había en medio. Luego se colocó contra la pared, tan lejos como lo permitía la angosta habitación, con los ojos brillantes, excitados.

-Ha sufrido un leve desmayo -tranquilizó a la sobresaltada enfermera-. En Biología están haciendo una prueba de sangre.

La enfermera asintió sabiamente.

-Quédate tendido un minutito, cariño. Se pasará.

-Lo sé -dije con un suspiro. Las náuseas ya empezaban a parar.

-¿Te sucede muy a menudo? -preguntó ella.

-A veces -admití. Logan tosió para ocultar una carcajada.

-Puedes regresar a clase -le dijo la enfermera.

-Se supone que me tengo que quedar con el -le contestó con aquel tono suyo tan autoritario que la enfermera, aunque frunció los labios, no discutió más.

-Voy a traerte un poco de hielo para la frente, cariño -me dijo, y luego salió de la habitación.

-Tenías razón -me quejé, dejando que mis ojos se cerraran.

-Suelo tenerla, ¿sobre qué tema en particular en esta ocasión?

-Faltar a clases _es_ saludable.

-Ahí fuera hubo un momento en que me asustaste -admitió después de hacer una pausa. La voz sonaba como si confesara una humillante debilidad-. Creí que La Jennifer esa, arrastraba tu cadáver para enterrarlo en los bosques.

-Ja, ja.

-Lo cierto es que he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto. Me preocupaba que tuviera que vengar tu asesinato.

-Pobre Jenni. Apuesto a que se ha enfadado.

-Me aborrece por completo -dijo Logan jovialmente.

-No lo puedes saber -disentí, pero de repente me pregunté si a lo mejor sí que podía.

-Vi su rostro... Te lo aseguro.

-¿Cómo es que me viste? Creí que te habías ido.

Ya me encontraba prácticamente recuperado. Las náuseas se hubieran pasado con mayor rapidez de haber comido algo durante el almuerzo, aunque, por otra parte, tal vez era afortunado por haber tenido el estómago vacío.

-Estaba en mi auto escuchando un CD.

Aquella respuesta tan sencilla me sorprendió. Oí la puerta y abrí los ojos para ver a la enfermera con una compresa fría en la mano.

-Aquí tienes, cariño -la colocó sobre mi frente y añadió-: Tienes mejor aspecto.

-Creo que ya estoy bien -dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente.

Me pitaban un poco los oídos, pero no tenía mareos. Las paredes no daban vueltas.

Pude ver que me iba a obligar a acostarme de nuevo, pero en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió.

Era la recepcionista y dijo:

-Ahí viene otro -avisó.

Me bajé de un salto para dejar libre el camastro para el siguiente inválido. Devolví la compresa a la enfermera.

-Tome, ya no la necesito.

Entonces, la Jennifer morena cruzó la puerta tambaleándose. Ahora sostenía a una chica de nuestra clase de Biología, que tenía el rostro amarillento. Logan y yo retrocedimos hacia la pared para hacerles sitio.

-Oh, no -murmuró Logan-. Vámonos fuera de aquí, Kendall -. Aturdido, le busqué con la mirada.

-Confía en mí... Vamos.

Di media vuelta y me aferré a la puerta antes de que se cerrara para salir disparado de la enfermería. Sentí que Logan me seguía.

-Por una vez me has hecho caso.

Estaba sorprendido.

-Olí la sangre -le dije, arrugando la nariz.

-La gente no puede oler la sangre -me contradijo.

-Bueno, yo sí. Eso es lo que me pone mal. Huele a óxido... y a sal.

Se me quedó mirando con una expresión insondable.

-¿Qué? -le pregunté.

-No es nada.

Entonces, Jennifer cruzó la puerta, sus ojos iban de Logan a mí. La mirada que le dedicó a Logan me confirmó lo que éste me había dicho, que ella lo aborrecía. Volvió a mirarme con gesto malhumorado.

-Tienes mejor aspecto -me acusó.

-Aja –dije.

-Ya no sangra nadie más –murmuró-. ¿Vas a volver a clase?

-¿Bromeas? Tendría que dar media vuelta y volver aquí.

-Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Vas a venir este fin de semana a la playa?

Mientras hablaba, lanzó otra mirada fugaz hacia Logan, que se apoyaba con gesto ausente contra el desordenado mostrador, inmóvil como una estatua.

-Claro. Te dije que iría.

-Nos reuniremos en la tienda de mi padre a las diez.

Su mirada se posó en Logan otra vez, preguntándose si no estaría dando demasiada información. Su lenguaje corporal evidenciaba que no lo estaba invitando a él.

-Allí estaré -prometí.

-Entonces, te veré en clase de gimnasia -dijo, dirigiéndose con inseguridad hacia la puerta.

-Hasta la vista -repliqué.

Me miró una vez más con seriedad en su rostro y cruzo lentamente la puerta. Me invadió una oleada de compasión. Sopesé el hecho de ver su rostro desencantado otra vez en clase de Educación física.

-Gimnasia -gemí.

-Puedo hacerme cargo de eso -no me había percatado de que Logan se había acercado, pero me habló al oído-. Ve a sentarte e intenta parecer paliducho -murmuró.

Esto no suponía un gran cambio. Siempre estaba pálido, y mi reciente desmayo había dejado una ligera capa de sudor sobre mi rostro. Me senté en una de las crujientes sillas plegables acolchadas y descansé la cabeza contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Los desmayos siempre me dejaban agotado. Oí a Logan hablar con voz suave en el mostrador.

-¿Señora?

-¿Sí?

-Kendall tiene gimnasia la próxima hora y creo que no se encuentre del todo bien. ¿Cree que podría dispensarlo de asistir a esa clase? —su voz era aterciopelada. Pude imaginar lo convincentes que estaban resultando sus ojos.

-Logan -dijo ella sin dejar de ir y venir. ¿Por qué no era yo capaz de hacer lo mismo?-, ¿necesitas también que te dispense a ti?

-No. Tengo clase con la señora Goff. A ella no le importará.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes de nada. Que te mejores, Kendall -me deseó en voz alta.

Asentí débilmente con la cabeza, sobreactuando un poquito.

-¿Puedes caminar o quieres que te lleve en brazos otra vez?

De espaldas a la recepcionista, su expresión se tornó sarcástica.

-Caminaré.

Me levanté con cuidado, seguía sintiéndome bien. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí, con la amabilidad en los labios y la burla en los ojos. Salí hacia la fría llovizna que empezaba a caer. Agradecí que se llevara el sudor pegajoso de mi rostro. Era la primera vez que disfrutaba de la humedad que emanaba del cielo.

-Gracias -le dije cuando me siguió-. Merecía la pena seguir enfermo para perderse la clase de gimnasia.

-Sin duda.

Me miró directamente, con los ojos entornados bajo la lluvia.

-De modo que vas a ir... Este sábado, quiero decir.

Esperaba que él viniera, aunque parecía improbable. No me lo imaginaba poniéndose de acuerdo con el resto de los chicos del instituto para ir en auto a algún sitio. Pero la sola esperanza de que pudiera suceder me dio la primera punzada de entusiasmo que había sentido por ir a la excursión.

-¿Adonde vais a ir exactamente? -seguía mirando al frente, inexpresivo.

-A la playa que está cerca del puerto.

Estudié su rostro. Sus ojos parecieron entrecerrarse un poco más. Me lanzó una mirada con el rabillo del ojo y sonrió secamente.

-En verdad, no creo que me hayan invitado.

Suspiré.

-Acabo de invitarte.

-No avasallemos más entre los dos a las pobres de tus amigas esta semana -. Sus ojos centellearon. Disfrutaba de la idea más de lo normal.

-Ellas, verdad... -murmuré, preocupado por la forma en que había dicho

«entre los dos». Me gustaba más de lo conveniente.

Ahora estábamos cerca del aparcamiento. Me desvié a la izquierda, hacia mi camioneta. Algo me agarró de la cazadora y me hizo retroceder.

-¿Adonde te crees que vas? -preguntó ofendido.

Logan me aferraba con una sola mano. Estaba perplejo.

-Me voy a casa.

-¿Acaso no me has oído decir que te iba a dejar a salvo en casa? ¿Crees que te voy a permitir que conduzcas en tu estado?

-¿En qué estado? ¿Y qué va a pasar con mi auto? -me quejé.

—Se lo tendré que dejar a Carlos después de la escuela.

Me arrastró de la ropa hacia su coche. Todo lo que podía hacer era intentar no caerme, aunque, de todos modos, lo más probable es que me sujetara si perdía el equilibrio.

-¡Déjame! -insistí.

Me ignoró. Anduve haciendo eses sobre las aceras empapadas hasta llegar a su auto.

Entonces, me soltó al fin. Me tropecé contra la puerta del copiloto.

-¡Eres tan insistente!-refunfuñé.

-Está abierto -se limitó a responder. Entró en el coche por el lado del conductor.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de conducir hasta casa.

Permanecí junto a su auto echando chispas. Bajó el cristal de la ventanilla automática y se inclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto:

-Entra, Kendall.

No le respondí. Estaba calculando las oportunidades que tenía de alcanzar mi camioneta antes de que él me atrapara, y tenía que admitir que no eran demasiadas.

-Te arrastraría de vuelta aquí -me amenazó, adivinando mi plan.

Intenté mantener toda la dignidad que me fue posible al entrar a su auto. No tuve mucho éxito. Parecía un gato empapado y las botas crujían continuamente.

-Esto es totalmente innecesario -dije secamente.

No me respondió. Manipuló los mandos, subió la calefacción y bajó la música. Cuando salió del aparcamiento, me preparaba para castigarle con mi silencio -poniendo un mohín de total enfado-, pero entonces reconocí la música que sonaba y la curiosidad prevaleció sobre la intención.

-¿Claro de luna?-pregunté sorprendido.

-¿Conoces a Debussy? -él también parecía estar sorprendido.

-No mucho –admití-. Mi abuela pone mucha música clásica en casa, pero sólo conozco a mis favoritos.

-También es uno de mis favoritos.

Siguió mirando al frente, a través de la lluvia, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Escuché la música mientras me relajaba contra la suave tapicería de cuero gris. Era imposible no reaccionar ante la conocida y relajante melodía. La lluvia emborronaba todo el paisaje más allá de la ventanilla hasta convertirlo en una mancha de tonalidades grises y verdes. Comencé a darme cuenta de lo rápido que íbamos, pero, no obstante, el coche se movía con tal firmeza y estabilidad que no notaba la velocidad, salvo por lo deprisa que dejábamos atrás el pueblo.

-¿Cómo es tu abuela? -me preguntó de repente.

Lo miré de refilón, con curiosidad.

-Se parece mucho a mí, pero tiene el pelo café-respondí -; Es más sociable y atrevida que yo. También es irresponsable y un poco excéntrica, y una cocinera excelente. Es mi mejor amiga -me callé. Hablar de ella me había deprimido.

-Kendall, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Por alguna razón que no conseguía comprender, la voz de Logan contenía un tono de frustración. Detuvo el coche y entonces comprendí que habíamos llegado ya a la casa de Jennifer. Llovía con tanta fuerza que apenas conseguía ver la vivienda. Parecía que el coche estuviera en el lecho de un río.

-Diecisiete -respondí un poco confuso.

-No los aparentas -dijo con un tono de reproche que me hizo reír.

-¿Qué pasa? -inquirió, curioso de nuevo.

-Mi abuela siempre dice que nací con treinta y cinco años y que cada año me vuelvo más maduro -me reí y luego suspiré-. Tampoco tú te pareces mucho a un adolescente de instituto.

Su rostro divino se puso repentinamente serio, pero yo cambie el tema rápidamente.

-Bueno, ¿vas a contarme algo de tu familia? -pregunté para distraerle.

Se puso en guardia de inmediato.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Vacilé unos momentos.

-¿Qué les ocurrió a tu padres?

-Murieron hace muchos años -contestó con toda naturalidad.

-Lo siento -murmuré.

-En realidad, los recuerdo de forma confusa. Gustavo y Kelly llevan siendo mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Y tú los quieres -no era una pregunta. Resultaba obvio por el modo en que hablaba de ellos.

-Sí —sonrió-. No puedo concebir a dos personas mejores que ellos.

-Eres muy afortunado.

-Sé que lo soy.

-¿Y tu hermana? Lanzó una mirada al reloj del salpicadero.

-A propósito, mi hermana, así como James, Carlos y Stephanie se van a disgustar bastante si tienen que esperarme bajo la lluvia.

-Oh, lo siento. Supongo que debes irte-. Yo no quería salir del coche.

-Y tú probablemente quieres recuperar la camioneta antes de que la jefa de policía Knight vuelva a casa para no tener que contarle el incidente de Biología.

Me sonrió.

-Estoy seguro de que ya se ha enterado. En Minnesota no existen los secretos -suspiré.

Rompió a reír.

-Diviértete en la playa... Que tengáis buen tiempo para tomar el sol -me deseó mientras miraba las cortinas de lluvia.

-¿No te voy a ver mañana?

-No. James, Carlos y yo vamos a adelantar el fin de semana.

-¿Qué es lo que vais a hacer?

Un amigo puede preguntar ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? Esperaba que mi voz no dejara traslucir el desencanto.

-Nos vamos de excursión al bosque de Goat Rocks, al sur del monte Rainier.

-Ah, vaya, diviértete -intenté simular entusiasmo, aunque dudo que lo lograse. Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios. Se giró para mirarme de frente, empleando todo el poder de sus ardientes ojos dorados.

-¿Querrías hacer algo por mí este fin de semana?

Asentí desvalido.

—No te ofendas, pero pareces ser una de esas personas que atraen los accidentes como un imán. Así que..., intenta no caerte al océano, dejar que te atropellen, ni nada por el estilo... ¿De acuerdo?

Esbozó una sonrisa malévola. Mi desvalimiento desapareció mientras hablaba. Le miré fijamente.

-Veré qué puedo hacer -contesté bruscamente, mientras salía de su auto bajo la lluvia de un salto. Cerré la puerta de un portazo. Logan aún seguía sonriendo cuando se alejó al volante de su coche.

* * *

Y? Que les pareció?

Muy largo? Jaja espero que les haya gustado.

- Cleas


	7. Cuentos de miedo

Holaa!

Antes que nada quería decirles que lo siento, no hay escusa por tanto retraso, (la ultima vez que actualice fue como hace un mes) y prometerles que actualizare mas seguido. Lo siento.

Bueno sin mas, he aqui con otro capi. :

* * *

Capitulo N° 6:

Cuentos de miedo

En realidad, cuando me senté en mi habitación e intente concentrarme en la lectura escolar, estaba atento a ver si oía el motor de mi auto. Pensaba que podría escuchar el rugido del motor, pero cuando aparté la cortina para mirar de nuevo, ya estaba allí. No esperaba el viernes con especial interés, solo consistía a reasumir mi vida sin expectativas. Hubo unos pocos comentarios, por supuesto. La Jennifer rubia en clase de Trigonometría me dijo:

-¿Qué quería ayer Logan Mitchell?

-No lo sé –respondí con sinceridad-. En realidad, no fue al grano.

-Parecías como enfadado –comento a ver si me sonsacaba algo.

-¿Si? –mantuve el rostro inexpresivo.

-Ya sabes, nunca antes le había visto sentarse con nadie que no fuera su familia. Era extraño.

-Extraño en verdad –coincidí.

Parecía asombrada. Se aliso el pelo con impaciencia. Supuse que esperaba escuchar una buena historia que contar.

Lo peor del viernes fue que, a pesar de saber que él no iba a estar presente, aun albergaba esperanzas. Cuando entre en la cafetería con las chicas, no pude evitar mirar la mesa en la que Camille y Stephanie se sentaban a hablar con las cabezas juntas. No pude contener la melancolía que me abrumo al comprender que no sabía cuándo volvería a verlo. En mi mesa de siempre no hacían más que hablar sobre el famoso paseo a la playa y las chicas animadas le tenían mucha fe al hombre del tiempo, quien decía que habría sol para el sábado. Tenía que verlo para creerlo.

Intercepte unas cuantas miradas poco amistosas de parte del chico de la guitarra durante el almuerzo, hecho que no comprendí hasta que salimos juntos del comedor. Estaba justo detrás de él y no se dio cuenta. Oí que le murmuraba a la Jennifer castaña:

-No sé por qué Kendall, no se sienta con los Rocque de ahora en adelante.

Me percate de la voz nasal y estridente que tenia, y me sorprendió la malicia que destilaba. En realidad, no lo conocía muy bien; sin duda, no lo suficiente para que me detestara…, o eso creo.

-Es mi amigo, se sienta con nosotras- le replico en susurros Jenn, con mucha lealtad, pero también de forma un poquito posesiva. Me detuve. No quería oír nada más.

Durante la cena de aquella noche, Jennifer parecía entusiasmada por mi viaje la playa del día siguiente. Conocía los nombres de todos los chicos que iban, por supuesto, y los padres y, probablemente, también de sus tatarabuelos. Parecía aprobar la excursión. Me pregunto si aprobaría mi plan de ir a Saint Paul con Logan Mitchell. Tampoco se lo iba a decir.

-Mama –pregunte como por casualidad-, ¿conoces un lugar llamado Goat Rocks, o algo así? Creo que esta al sur del monte Rainier.

-Si… ¿Por qué?

-Algunos chicos comentaron la posibilidad de acampar allí.

-No es buen lugar para acampar- parecía sorprendida-. Es temporada de caza.

-Oh- murmure-, tal vez escuche mal el nombre.

Pretendía dormir hasta tarde, pero un insólito brillo me despertó. Abrí los ojos y vi entrar por la ventana una luz amarilla. No me lo podía creer. Me apresure a ir a la ventana para comprobarlo, y efectivamente, allí estaba el sol. Demore en la ventana todo lo que pude, temeroso de que el azul del cielo volviera a desaparecer en cuanto me fuera.

**(N/A: Para no escribir tanto Jennifer castaña, rubia y morena, desde ahora será así: Jenn: la castaña, Jenni: la morena y Jennifer: la rubia :P)**

La tienda de la madre de Jennifer se situaba al extremo norte de la ciudad. La había visto antes, pero nunca me había detenido allí hasta ahora. En el estacionamiento reconocí los autos de Bitters y Jenn, mientras me estacionaba entre ellos. Divise a Tyler en compañía de otros dos chicos con los que compartía clases. Jenni también estaba, junto con Jennifer y Jenn. Las acompañaban otros tres chicos, incluyendo al chico de la guitarra quien me dirigió una mirada de desprecio cuando baje del auto.

Al menos Jenni se alegraba de verme.

-¡Has venido!- grito encantada-. ¿No te dije que hoy iba a ser un día soleado?

-Y yo te dije que iba a venir- le recordé.

-Solo nos queda esperar a otros dos chicos, a menos que tú hayas invitado a alguien- agregó.

-No- mentí con desenvoltura mientras esperaba que no me descubriera y deseando al mismo tiempo que ocurriese un milagro y apareciera Logan.

Jenni pareció satisfecha.

-¿Iras en el auto con nosotras? – pregunto refiriéndose a las demás Jennifer's.

-Claro

Sonrió gozosa. ¡Qué fácil era hacer feliz a Jenni!

-Podrás sentarte conmigo, junto a la ventana- me prometió.

Entre La Playa y Minnesota había menos de veinticinco kilómetros de densos y vistosos bosques verdes que bordeaban la carretera. Debajo de los mismos serpenteaba el caudaloso río Quillayute. Me alegré de tener el asiento de la ventanilla. Giré la manivela para bajar el cristal e intenté absorber tanta luz solar como me fue posible.

Había estado aquí muchas veces durante mis vacaciones en Minnesota con Jennifer, por lo que ya me había familiarizado con la playa en forma de media luna de más de kilómetro y medio.

Una fuerte brisa soplaba desde el mar, frío y salado. Los pelícanos flotaban sobre las ondulaciones de la marea mientras las gaviotas y un águila solitaria las sobrevolaban en círculos. Las nubes seguían amenazando con inundar el cielo de un momento a otro, pero, por ahora, el sol seguía brillando esplendido.

Elegimos un camino para bajar a la playa. Llegamos hacia un círculo de lefios arrojados a la playa por la marea. Era obvio que los habían utilizado antes para acampadas como la nuestra. En el lugar ya se veía el redondel de una fogata cubierto con cenizas negras. Unos chicos que también estaban en la excursión recogieron ramas rotas de los montones más secos que se apilaban al borde del bosque, y pronto tuvimos una fogata con forma de tipi encima de los viejos rescoldos.

-¿Has visto alguna vez una fogata de madera varada en la playa? -me preguntó Jenn.

Me senté en un banco de color blanquecino. En el otro extremo se congregaban las demás chicas, que chismorreaban animadamente. Jenn se arrodilló junto a la hoguera y encendió una rama pequeña con un mechero.

-No -reconocí mientras ella lanzaba con precaución la rama en llamas contra el tipi.

-Entonces, te va a gustar... Observa los colores.

Prendió otra ramita y la depositó junto a la primera. Las llamas comenzaron a arder con rapidez.

-¡Es azul! -exclamé sorprendido.

-Es a causa de la sal. ¿Precioso, verdad?

Encendió otra más y la colocó allí donde el fuego no había prendido y luego vino a sentarse a mi lado. Jennifer y Jenni estaban junto a ella. Contemplé las fascinantes llamas verdes y azules que chisporroteaban hacia el cielo.

Después de media hora de cháchara, algunos chicos quisieron dar una caminata hasta las marismas cercanas. Era un dilema. Por una parte, me encantan las pozas que se forman durante la bajamar. Me han fascinado desde niño; era una de las pocas cosas que me hacían ilusión cuando debía venir a Minnesota, pero, por otra, también me caía dentro un montón de veces. Eso me recordó la petición de Logan, de que no me cayera al mar.

Pero ya que a las Jennifer's y a la mayoría de los chicos que nos acompañaban les pareció una magnífica idea, además porque yo no quería quedarme solo en medio de la fogata con desconocidos, me decidí de acompañarlos. Jenni me dedicó una enorme sonrisa cuando vio que también iba.

La caminata no fue demasiado larga, aunque me fastidiaba perder de vista el cielo al entrar en el bosque. Debía vigilar cada paso que daba con sumo cuidado para evitar las raíces del suelo y las ramas que había sobre mi cabeza, por lo que no tardé en rezagarme. Al final me adentré en los confines esmeraldas de la foresta y encontré de nuevo la rocosa orilla. Había bajado la marea y un río fluía a nuestro lado de camino hacia el mar. A lo largo de sus orillas había pozas poco profundas que jamás se secaban del todo. Eran un hervidero de vida.

Tuve buen cuidado de no inclinarme demasiado sobre aquellas lagunas naturales. Los otros fueron más intrépidos, brincaron sobre las rocas y se encaramaron a los bordes de forma precaria. Localicé una piedra de apariencia bastante estable y me senté con cautela, fascinado por el acuario natural que había a mis pies. Brillantes anémonas se ondulaban sin cesar. Conchas en espiral rodaban sobre los repliegues en cuyo interior se ocultaban los cangrejos. Una estrella de mar inmóvil se aferraba a las rocas. Me quedé completamente absorto, a excepción de una pequeña parte de mi mente, que se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ahora Logan e intentaba imaginar lo que diría de estar aquí conmigo.

Finalmente, los muchachos sintieron apetito y me levanté con rigidez para seguirlos de vuelta a la playa. En esta ocasión intenté seguirles el ritmo a través del bosque, por lo que me caí unas cuantas veces, cómo no. Me hice algunos rasguños poco profundos en las palmas de las manos, y las rodillas de mis vaqueros se riñeron de verdín, pero podía haber sido peor.

Cuando regresamos, el grupo que habíamos dejado se había multiplicado. Al acercarnos pude ver a unos adolescentes de la reserva que habían acudido para hacer un poco de vida social.

La comida ya había empezado a repartirse, y los chicos se apresuraron para pedir que la compartieran mientras cada uno se presentaba al entrar en el círculo de la fogata. Jenni y yo fuimos las últimas en llegar y me di cuenta de que la más joven de los recién llegados, sentada sobre las piedras cerca del fuego, alzó la vista para mirarme con interés cuando Jennifer pronunció nuestros nombres. El chico que tenía aspecto de ser el mayor de los visitantes pronunciaba los nombres de los otros siete jóvenes que lo acompañaban. Todo lo que pude comprender es que la muchacha cuya atención había despertado respondía al nombre de Jo. Resultaba relajante sentarse con Jenni, era una de esas personas sosegadas que no sentían la necesidad de llenar todos los silencios con cotorreos como lo hacían sus dos amigas. Me dejó cavilar tranquilamente sin molestarme mientras comíamos.

Las nubes comenzaron a avanzar durante el almuerzo. Se deslizaban por el cielo azul y ocultaban de forma fugaz y momentánea el sol. Los chicos comenzaron a alejarse en duetos y tríos cuando terminaron de comer. Algunos descendieron hasta el borde del mar para jugar. Otros se congregaron para efectuar una segunda expedición a las pozas. Las Jennifer's paseaban por allí conversando, por algún momento pensé que hablaban como buenas amigas pero por la expresión en la cara de Jenn al parecer solo se burlaban de alguien. Para cuando se hubieron dispersado todos, me había quedado sentado solo sobre un leño.

Jo acudió andando despacio para sentarse en el sitio libre que había a mi lado. A juzgar por su aspecto debería tener catorce, tal vez quince años. Llevaba el brillante pelo rubio recogido con una goma elástica en la nuca. Tenía una preciosa piel sedosa y ojos oscuros sobre los pómulos. En suma, tenía un rostro muy bonito. Sin embargo, sus primeras palabras estropearon aquella impresión positiva.

-Tú eres Kendall Knight, ¿verdad?

Aquello era como empezar otra vez el primer día del instituto.

-Si -dije con un suspiro.

-Me llamo Jo Taylor -me tendió la mano con gesto amistoso-. Tú compraste el coche de mi papá.

-Oh-dije aliviado mientras le estrechaba la suave mano-. Eres la hija de Robin. Probablemente debería acordarme de ti.

-No... Deberías acordarte de mis hermanas mayores.

-Rachel y Rebecca -recordé de pronto.

Las había conocido cuando tuve once años.

-¿Han venido? –inquirí.

-No -Jo negó con la cabeza-. Rachel tiene una beca del Estado de Washington y

Rebecca se casó con un surfista samoano. Ahora vive en Hawai.

-¿Está casada? Vaya -estaba atónito. Las gemelas apenas tenían un año más que yo.

-¿Qué tal te funciona la camioneta? -preguntó.

-Me encanta, y va muy bien.

-Sí, pero es muy lenta -se rió.

-No es tan lenta -objeté.

-¿Has intentado pasar de sesenta?

-No.

-Bien. No lo hagas.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y no pude evitar devolvérsela.

-Eso lo mejora en caso de accidente -alegué en defensa de mi automóvil.

-Dudo que un tanque pudiera con ese viejo dinosaurio -admitió entre risas.

Era muy fácil conversar con ella. Exhibió una sonrisa radiante y me contempló en señal de apreciación, de una forma que había aprendido a reconocer. No fui el único que se dio cuenta.

-¿Conoces a Kendall, Jo? -preguntó el chico de la guitarra esde el otro lado del fuego con un tono que yo imaginé como insolente.

-En cierto modo, hemos sabido el uno del otro desde que nací -contestó entre risas, y volvió a sonreírme.

-¡Qué bien!

No parecía que fuera eso lo que pensara, y entrecerró sus pálidos ojos de besugo.

-Kendall -me llamó de nuevo mientras estudiaba con atención mi rostro—, le estaba diciendo a los chicos que es una pena que ninguno de los Rocque haya venido hoy. ¿Nadie se ha acordado de invitarlos?

Su expresión preocupada no era demasiado convincente.

-¿Te refieres a la familia del doctor Gustavo Rocque? -preguntó el mayor de los chicos de la reserva antes de que yo pudiera responder.

-Sí, ¿los conoces? —preguntó con gesto condescendiente, volviéndose en parte hacia él.

-Los Rocque no vienen aquí –respondió con voz grave.

Contemplé al desconcertante joven de voz grave, pero él miraba a lo lejos, hacia el bosque umbrío que teníamos detrás de nosotros. Había dicho que los Rocque no venían aquí, pero el tono empleado dejaba entrever algo más, que no se les permitía, que lo tenían prohibido. Su actitud me causó una extraña impresión que intenté ignorar sin éxito. Jo interrumpió el hilo de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Aún te sigue volviendo loco Minnesota?

-Bueno, yo diría que eso es un eufemismo -hice una mueca y él sonrió con comprensión.

Le seguía dando vueltas al breve comentario sobre los Rocque y de repente tuve una inspiración. Era un plan estúpido, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor. Albergaba la esperanza de que la joven Jo aún fuera inexperta con los chicos, por lo que no vería lo penoso de mis intentos de flirteo.

-¿Quieres bajar a dar un paseo por la playa conmigo? -le pregunté mientras intentaba imitar la forma en que Logan me miraba a través de los párpados. No iba a causar el mismo efecto, estaba seguro, pero Jo se incorporó de un salto con bastante predisposición.

Las nubes terminaron por cerrar filas en el cielo, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el norte entre rocas de múltiples tonalidades, en dirección al espigón de madera. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaquetón.

-De modo que tienes... ¿dieciséis años? -le pregunté al tiempo que intentaba no parecer un idiota.

-Acabo de cumplir quince -confesó adulada.

-¿De verdad? -mi rostro se llenó de una falsa expresión de sorpresa—. Hubiera jurado que eras mayor.

-Soy alta para mi edad -explicó.

-¿Subes mucho a Minnesota? -pregunté con malicia, simulando esperar un sí por respuesta. Me vi como un tonto y temí que, disgustada, se diera la vuelta tras acusarme de ser un farsante, pero aún parecía adulada.

-No demasiado -admitió con gesto de disgusto-, pero podré ir las veces que quiera en cuanto haya tenga el carné… y el auto-añadió.

-¿Quién era ese otro chico con el que hablaba el chico de la guitarra? Parecía un poco viejo para andar con nosotros -me incluí a propósito entre los más jóvenes en un intento de dejarle claro que le prefería a ella.

-Es Sam y tiene diecinueve años -me informó Jo.

-¿Qué era lo que decía sobre la familia del doctor? -pregunté con toda inocencia.

-¿Los Rocque? Se supone que no se acercan a la reserva.

-¿Por qué no?

Me devolvió la mirada y se mordió el labio.

-Vaya. Se supone que no debo decir nada.

-Oh, no se lo voy a contar a nadie. Sólo siento curiosidad.

Probé a esbozar una sonrisa tentadora al tiempo que me preguntaba si no me estaba pasando un poco, aunque ella me devolvió la sonrisa y pareció tentado. Luego enarcó una ceja y su voz fue más ronca cuando me preguntó con tono agorero:

-¿Te gustan las historias de miedo?

-Me encantan -repliqué con entusiasmo, esforzándome para engatusarla.

Jo paseó hasta un árbol cercano varado en la playa. Se apoyó levemente. Una sonrisa pendía de las comisuras de sus labios carnosos y supe que iba a intentar hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera. Me esforcé para que se notara en mis ojos el vivo interés que yo sentía.

-¿Conoces alguna de nuestras leyendas ancestrales? –comenzó-. Me refiero a nuestro origen, el de los quileutes.

-En realidad, no -admití.

-Bueno, existen leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al Diluvio.

-Supuestamente, los antiguos quileutes afirman que descendemos de los lobos, y que éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos.

»Y luego están las historias sobre los fríos.

-¿Los fríos? -pregunté sin esconder mi curiosidad.

-Sí. Las historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, y algunas son mucho más recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras. Entornó los ojos.

-¿Tu tatarabuelo? -le animé.

-Era el jefe de la tribu, como mi padre. Ya sabes, los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. Tú los llamarías licántropos.

-¿Tienen enemigos los hombres lobo?

-Sólo sabes, los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llegó a nuestro territorio en la época de mi tatarabuelo era diferente. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían de ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que mi antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos a los rostros pálidos si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras.

Me guiñó un ojo.

-Si no eran peligrosos, ¿por qué...? -intenté comprender.

-Siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que están cerca de los fríos, incluso si son civilizados como ocurría con este clan -instiló un evidente tono de amenaza en su voz de forma deliberada-. Nunca se sabe cuándo van a tener demasiada sed como para soportarla.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de «civilizados»?

-Sostienen que no cazan hombres. Supuestamente son capaces de sustituir a los animales como presas en lugar de hombres.

Intenté conferir a mi voz un tono lo más casual posible.

-¿Y cómo encajan los Rocque en todo esto? ¿Se parecen a los fríos que conoció tu tatarabuelo?

-No -hizo una pausa dramática-. Son los mismos.

»Ahora son más, otro macho y una hembra nueva, pero el resto son los mismos. La tribu ya conocía a su líder, Gustavo, en tiempos de mi antepasado.

Debió creerse mi cara de pánico. Reprimió una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué son? ¿Qué son los fríos?

Sonrió sombríamente.

-Bebedores de sangre -replicó con voz estremecedora-. Tu gente los llama vampiros.

Permanecí contemplando el mar encrespado, no muy seguro de lo que reflejaba mi rostro.

-Se te ha puesto la carne de gallina -rió encantada.

-Eres una estupenda narradora de historias -le felicité sin apartar la vista del oleaje.

-El tema es un poco fantasioso, ¿no? Me pregunto por qué papá no quiere que hablemos con nadie del asunto.

Aún no lograba controlar la expresión del rostro lo suficiente como para mirarle.

-No te preocupes. No te voy a delatar.

-Supongo que acabo de violar el tratado -se rió.

-Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba -le prometí, y entonces me estremecí.

-En serio, no le digas nada a Jennifer. Se puso hecho una furia con mi padre cuando descubrió que algunos de nosotros no íbamos al hospital desde que el doctor Rocque comenzó a trabajar allí.

-No lo haré, por supuesto que no.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que somos un puñado de nativos supersticiosos? -preguntó con voz juguetona, pero con un deje de precaución. Me giré y le sonreí con la mayor normalidad posible.

-No. Creo que eres muy buena contando historias de miedo. Aún tengo los pelos de punta.

-Genial.

Sonrió. Entonces el entrechocar de las ramas nos alertó de que alguien se acercaba.

Giramos las cabezas al mismo tiempo para ver a las Jennfer's caminando en nuestra dirección a unos cuarenta y cinco metros.

-Ah, estás ahí, Kendall -gritó Jenni aliviada mientras movía el brazo por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Es esa tu novia? -preguntó Jo, alertada por los celos de la voz de Jenni. Me sorprendió que resultase tan obvio.

-No, definitivamente no -susurré.

Le estaba tremendamente agradecido a Jo y deseoso de hacerle lo más feliz posible. Le guiñé el ojo, girándome de espaldas con cuidado antes de hacerlo. Ella sonrió, alborozado por mi torpe flirteo.

-Cuando tenga el carné... -comenzó.

-Tienes que venir a verme a Minnesota. Podríamos salir alguna vez -me sentí culpable al decir esto, sabiendo que la había utilizado, pero Jo me gustaba de verdad. Era alguien de quien podía ser amigo con facilidad.

Las Jennfer's llegaron. Vi cómo cada una evaluaba a Jo con la mirada y parecian satisfechas ante su evidente juventud.

-¿Dónde has estado? -me preguntó pese a tener la respuesta delante de él.

-Jo me acaba de contar algunas historias locales. Ha sido muy interesante.

Sonreí a Jo con afecto y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno -Jennifer hizo una pausa, reevaluando la situación al comprobar nuestra

Complicidad-. Estamos recogiendo. Parece que pronto va a empezar a llover. Todos alzamos la mirada al cielo encapotado. Sin duda, estaba a punto de llover.

-De acuerdo, voy.

-Ha sido un placer volver a verte -dijo Jo, mofándose un poco de Jenni.

-La verdad es que sí. La próxima vez que Jennifer baje a ver a Robin, yo también vendré-prometí.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.- Eso sería estupendo.

-Y gracias -añadí de corazón.

Me calé la capucha en cuanto empezamos a andar con paso firme entre las rocas hacia el aparcamiento. Habían comenzado a caer unas cuantas gotas. Cuando llegamos al coche de las Jennifer's, los otros ya regresaban de vuelta, cargando con todo. Me deslicé al asiento trasero junto a Jenn, cerre los ojos e intente no pensar con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

Y?

- Cleas


End file.
